Peligro, Mujer al Volante
by Mayra Exitosa
Summary: Cuando la velocidad es la atracción de dos personas, la adrenalina puede ser el único enlace entre ambos, descubran conmigo esta bella historia de alta velocidad, de desconocer quien estar tras el volante y saber que puede ser el peligro, una emoción o una decisión importante. Participan los personajes de Candy Candy, espero sea de su agrado
1. Chapter 1

**Peligro**

 **Mujer al volante**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

\- No sé a qué te refieres con eso Tom, lo que sí sé es que existe la igualdad y si me quede sin trabajo como enfermera de tiempo completo, debo buscar un modo para subsistir.

\- Tú lo has dicho Candy, subsistir, y cuando manejas, no se te ve ni el polvo. ¡Eso no es subsistir! es darse un tiro en la cabeza.

\- Tom, si no llevo mi pasaje con rapidez, dejaran de llamarme mis clientes, son pocos, van al hospital, por lo tanto necesitan que vaya veloz.

\- Candy es preferible llegar tarde, que no llegar.

\- Bueno Tom, solo estaré seis horas trabajando como enfermera, mi sueldo no cubre los gastos de Jim, Katy y Peter, ¿que haremos? esperar a que el ganado se venda, si apenas son becerros.

\- Esta bien, Candy, pero prométeme una cosa, que te cuidaras mucho y… no subirás pasaje desconocido.

\- Te lo prometo, ya sabes que solo llevo a los conocidos del pueblo, no tengo permiso de chófer, solo este pequeño auto, además, no caben más de dos personas.

\- Bien, pero entonces como le haces para meter a los tres niños en él.

\- Son pequeños, cuando crezcan serás quien los lleve en tu camioneta. Tom se quejaba y cerraba los ojos era una hora para ir por ellos hasta la escuela, una hora completa perdida desde ese punto donde vivían, si no fuera por la velocidad de manejo de Candy, siempre llegarían tarde los niños. y recogerlos era mas fácil, porque los llevaba a comer, antes de regresar.

Candy era una enfermera muy eficiente, el exceso de personal había decidido que para no despedir a la mayoría de ellas por baja temporada, se les contratara por menos tiempo y así cuando tuvieran mayor necesidad de empleadas, se les incrementaría el horario. Tom hermano adoptivo de Candy, y encargado de cuidar a tres jovencitos ex miembros del hogar de Pony, al no ser adoptados, se iban a vivir con ellos, quienes los aceptaban como únicos familiares, siendo ellos su familia de acogida, para continuar un buen futuro. Tom fungía como padre y Candy como tía de ellos, Tom continuaba soltero, no estaba convencido de tomar esposa, pues la indicada no había llegado. Y Candy, había tenido un novio, pero este se fue del país, a Francia y ya no volvió, terminaron su relación y ella conocía a otros chicos, pero ninguno que le interesara para formar un hogar.

Lejos de ahí, en otro lugar había un circuito de autos de carreras, este año se celebrarían los campeonatos en USA y estarían participando varios de los corredores más famosos. Andrew, empresario muy conocido, tenía un auto imponente con toda la tecnología más moderna, su compañero Grandchester no se quedaba atrás, siendo este de los favoritos por varios campeonatos continuos y la fama de ser de sangre real en su familia, lo hacían de los hombres más perseguidos. Brown un joven piloto que desde muy pequeño había incursionado en la velocidad y ahora participaría junto a su compañero Stear, un joven piloto a quien le apasionaba la mecánica de los autos y ahora llevaría su auto por primea vez, el lo pilotearía para probar su nuevo invento en metales.

\- Podemos poner a un piloto, Stear.

\- Archie, es tiempo que pruebe mis creaciones, estoy seguro que si demuestro que es el más veloz, podría comprar esta tecnología todos los pilotos de carreras no solo de la fórmula uno, incursionaría en otras áreas, este material es más aerodinámico.

\- Stear, ni tu mejor amigo Brown ha querido ser el piloto al no estar seguro de él, no te arriesgues.

\- No me arriesgaré, ya he probado suerte en otras ocasiones y nos ha ido bien, hoy no será la excepción, además Paty me apoya.

\- Paty hará todo lo que le pidas, te ama.

Stear sonreía, travieso, Paty le había demostrado que lo amaba en muchas maneras y si, tener una novia como ella, era lo mejor que un hombre podía lograr, Paty era la mujer más hermosa, inteligente y sobre todo, lo amaba en todos los aspectos. En cambio su hermano, tenía una novia medio loca, que se la pasaba coqueteándole a todos los pilotos, no la había descubierto abiertamente, pero se rumoreaba que Annie, se había metido con varios pilotos por esa adrenalina de la que poseía. Paty no le agradaba pues aseguraba haberla visto con Grandchester sin ropa alguna y después de eso, la odiaba a muerte, pues Archie era el hermano de Stear, por lo tanto su cuñado, aunque no estuviera casada y eso no le agradaba en lo más mínimo, se lo había comentado a Stear, pero como Annie aseguraba que no era lo que pensaban, pues ninguno de los dos le dirigía la palabra.

Albert Andrew, tenía un personal muy profesional y capacitado, se relajaba saliendo a manejar su Ferrari por los alrededores. Todos los días en el camino hacia su oficina, a las seis de la mañana, se topaba con un mini coche muy veloz, que pasaba casi siempre a la misma hora, haciéndolo sentir pésimo, pensando que el auto no servía por su capacidad o el no funciona por su piloto.

\- Allá viene de nuevo, ese mal nacido se arriesga a competir conmigo o a humillarme, apuesto a que debe saber quién soy y lo hace de manera intencional.

\- Niños, el rubio está a sus trescientas, mírenlo bien, ahora, díganle adiós. Candy aceleraba al verlo, no sabía porque pero el joven del Ferrari la perseguía por todo el camino y ella sentía esa satisfacción tan grande de mostrarles a los pequeños que llevaba al colegio que un auto costoso no era precisamente el más veloz. El auto poseía vidrios obscuros y aunque se miraba muy bien de adentro hacia afuera, no se podía hacer lo mismo de parte de los que afuera observaban, así que aunque los niños lo saludaban cada que ponía su cara de pocos amigos, ese era un semblante natural de los corredores.

\- Trae lo vidrios obscuros y ese polvo no me deja ver su matrícula, pero ese tono de auto es inolvidable, ahora le daré una lección.

Ambos autos sorteando el tráfico de las calles, con paradas, subidas y bajadas, se daban una leve persecución todas las mañanas y en ocasiones en otros horarios. Cada que se encontraban era lo mismo, ella venía del rancho, el lodo y el polvo cubrían la matricula del auto levemente, eso ante los ojos del piloto, del flamante Ferrari, que cada día despertaba su incógnita por conocer al piloto, sospechaba que era alguien de su escudaría y que estaba enfadado por algo o bien era parte del entrenamiento que deseaban darle extra de manera continua.

En un tramo en el que el trafico empeoraba, siempre como todos los días el Ferrari, perdía al pequeño auto que consideraba de marca chafa, y que por una razón u otra lo reconocía pero no se dejaba ver.

\- ¡No! ¡Otra vez no! El rubio golpeaba el volante incapaz de hacer nada más al estar en una zona escolar ahora y no poder acelerar, solo ver como giraba el pequeño cochecito que tres cuadras atrás ya lo había sobre pasado.

Candy por su parte bajaba a los pequeños, los dejaba en la escuela, y ellos brincaban felices porque como en otras veces eran lo primeros en llegar y habían vencido al corredor más imponente que ellos conocían y habían visto en la televisión.

\- Tía eres la mejor, eres genial y le has ganado de nuevo.

\- Si, pero siempre con mucha precaución, los llevo a ustedes y son el mejor tesoro que pueda tener. Los niños con abrazos y besos se despedían, a lo que Candy con precaución se estacionaba en una cochera cerrada de la casa de una amiga, para no correr el riesgo de infracciones y caminaba hasta el hospital para llegar temprano.

Como otros días, sin ningún gesto en el rostro, Albert entraba serio, sin palabras, saludando con un breve movimiento de su cabeza, y entraba a su oficina, donde soltaba el maletín y daba un golpe a la pared de entrada, al haber sido vencido por un mini cacharro de bajo nivel, con 2.0 litros y 200 caballos y dos mini puertas que no sobre salía en ninguna manera de poderlo vencer.

\- ¿Sucede algo, Albert?

\- No George, menos que me confieses que tienes algún plan para probarme y que desista de entrar a la carrera de este mes.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- A nada. Albert se iba a ver sus pendientes mirando con cautela a George, entrecerraba sus ojos observándolo minuciosamente, sospechando como hace tiempo que ponía a un piloto importante a perseguirlo y que al final le diera una lección, venciéndolo en ese tramo del camino.

En el hospital, Candy iniciaba su rondín con una sonrisa efusiva, feliz por iniciar el día, agradeciendo aun contar con unas horas de trabajo, dando su mejor actitud para cuidar a quienes requerían de una enfermera eficiente.

\- Buenos días, Sra. María, si gusta mañana la traigo yo, estaré libre, los niños no van a clases.

\- Gracias hija, si pasa por mí.

\- Nos vemos mañana a las seis.

\- Estaré lista desde las cinco treinta.

\- Bien.

Albert por su parte, revisaba los modelos de sus autos nuevos, recibía la propuesta de Archivald, sobre el nuevo material para autos que proponía su hermano el inventor, tenía ciertas ventajas, sería más veloz y ligero para correr y aun así podría con la velocidad y la resistencia, pero había algo que no lo convencía del todo, y eso era suficiente para dudar, así que esperaba a verlo en la próxima competencia.

\- Solo hasta no ver, no creer, ese material no cubriría la resistencia en un choque, sería pérdida total y el costo seria, la muerte segura.

\- No sé, el joven Cornwall, se está jugando mucho en este material, deberíamos poner a prueba con algo de robótica y no con la vida.

\- Me parece inteligente, déjame ver si lo convencemos.

CONTINUARA…


	2. Chapter 2

**Peligro**

 **Mujer al volante**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

Ya en la tarde, Candy después de hacerla de chofer de más de seis clientes continuos, llegaba a una casa cerca de la suya, un hombre mayor, sin piernas sentado en un simulador, con su casco aceleraba con la base de la rodilla, en una palanca larga hasta ganar de nuevo al simulador.

\- ¡Bien hecho!

\- ¡Candy! No te escuche llegar, ¿como estas?

\- Contenta, ¿esa es la nueva programación de su simulador?

\- Si, deseas probar suerte

\- Solo si me dice como vencerlo, no quiero errores y ser la última de su harem de perdedores.

\- ¡Imposible! Eres la mejor corredora que tengo, si pudiera por ti, volvería a correr.

\- Llegaron las prótesis, solo es cuestión que diga que sí.

\- Por ti, haría lo que fuera, Candy.

\- Mañana es fin de semana, si gano a su simulador, usted caminara con las prótesis que le trajeron.

\- ¡hecho!

Candy atendía al hombre en las tardes, lo habían abandonado todos, su mal humor al haber quedado incapacitado, fue suficiente para alejar hasta al amor de su vida. Pero Candy como enfermera, había encontrado algo que los unía, inconscientemente Candy amaba la velocidad y el por igual, las similitudes de sus ojos verdes intensos, la hacían ser la hija que nunca tuvo, y eso le daba en el fondo de su corazón, deseos de hacer lo que ella le pidiera, al ser tan buenos y tan competitivos.

Si Candy hubiera sido su hija él tendría veinte años cuando Candy nació, deseaba que si las mujeres con las que él había estado, le hubieran dado a una hija tan bella, se hubiera sentido el hombre más feliz del mundo, el soñaba que Candy era esa hija que no podía tener, el había sido un mujeriego empedernido, y sabía también que Candy era huérfana y que estaba en el hogar de Pony, donde por su carácter tan fuerte y similar al suyo, no había sido adoptada, esto aunado a que ambos poseían el amor por los autos.

Candy por su parte nunca pensaba en la posibilidad de ser hija del ex piloto, pero lo amaba de manera incondicional, era como un cariño que sentía hacia él, no le daba lástima por la falta de piernas, al contrario era como el hermano que siempre quiso, era joven a sus 40 años, era muy bueno al hacer sus ejercicios y ella siempre lo visitaba y lo animaba a vencer sus dolores al colocarse las prótesis, había hecho pruebas robóticas, su dinero no tenia fin, el había probado autos de muchas marcas y siempre había salido ganador, tenia campeonatos importantes, y deseaba, anhelaba volver a correr, pero eso lo hacía más sencillo en el simulador el cual actualizaba con carreras reales.

\- Vamos campeona, es tu turno, tu no me fallaras jamás.

\- Ni tú a mi campeón, así que si gano es un trato que usaremos las prótesis y caminaras conmigo en la calle, como si… fueras mi hermano.

\- Si, Candy. Iré a partes a tu lado, eres la mujer más hermosa y bella que conozco y a la única que le permito acercarse aquí.

\- Soy la única que te aguanta Walter. Pero te quiero mucho y eso lo hace más fácil.

\- También te quiero y… pondré celosos a todos los que me vean contigo a mi lado.

\- ¡Walter! No confundas mis sentimientos.

\- Candy, no te amo como hombre, porque si fuera así, estarías en mi cama desde la primera vez que te vi, preciosa.

\- Bueno, si es así, puedo decirte que… Tom y tú son los hermanos que siempre he querido.

\- ¿Tom? Otra vez ese vaquero imbécil.

\- Ya te dije, somos del mismo hogar y… somos los padres de nuestros hermanitos.

\- No me gusta ese tipo a tu lado, es un blando, que solo quiere tenerte en casa haciendo comidas y cenas, tu eres una mujer de mundo, eres una Mac Cumhaill.

\- Ya quisieras que compartiéramos el apellido, Walter.

\- Oh Candy, nada me hubiera dado más gusto que… haberte adoptado y alejarte de ese ca…

\- ¡Sin insultos, Walter! No sabes por todo lo que hemos pasado Tom y yo, si te digo que es como un hermano, es porque es así. El me ve como dices tú… con ojos de borrego mal parido… pero es mi hermano y te juro… jamás se a propasado, es un buen hombre.

\- Lo vi con la vecina, fue hacerle el favor la otra noche.

\- Más a mi favor, Walter. Fue con la vecina, no conmigo, que mejor la quieres.

\- ¡Tontita! Afecta mucho que vivas con un hombre, Candy. Te ayudare a que esos niños sean adoptados, y que tengan padres, después, te comprare un departamento cerca, y vivirás sola.

\- ¡Huy si, don millonario! tu si puedes hacer todo por mi… vamos, primero lo primero… gano esta carrera y te montas en las prótesis.

\- Si, pero te juro que lo hare.

\- Si, lo que digas.

Candy se sentaba en el simulador, colocaba el casco, los cinturones, todo como s fuera un auto de la fórmula uno, al ser muy pequeña, utilizaba un cojín y los pedales eran ajustados a ella, quitando las palancas de las rodillas de Walter.

Candy entraba en el simulador y Walter como siempre observaba su desempeño, el mismo alzaba su voz y la guiaba, le decía cuando avanzar y bajar velocidades, hasta que perdía, ambos se molestaban juntos, el no se ponía las prótesis, ella hacia berrinches, y ambos daban golpes a los sillones, a los cojines y a lo que estuviera cerca, pero sin dañar las cosas, porque luego ella se molestaría con él.

Ya tarde, entraba a su casa, Tom negaba con su cabeza y comentaba,

\- Otra vez con el parasito ese.

\- Si sigues insultándolo, harás que te golpee, Tom

\- Me odia, Candy, me odia ese tipo y ni siquiera se la razón.

\- Simple, no quiere que vivamos juntos, dice que me quitas oportunidades.

\- ¡Va! Pretextos. Ese tipo es una mala influencia para ti, se pasan horas en ese juego de carreras y lo peor, lo reflejas en tu manera de manejar, te estás volviendo un peligro, Candy.

\- Como crees que arriesgaría a mis niños, estás loco, ellos les gusta la velocidad.

\- Cuando tengas un accidente, no dirás lo mismo, Walter perdió las piernas en un coche, ¡Candy!

Al día siguiente, un par de autos se preparaban, ya estaban listos, Andrew les había dicho que si utilizarían el modelo del material nuevo, solo que lo probara el piloto del auto gris que pasaba todos los días por esa avenida. Candy llevaba como siempre a los tres niños a la escuela, pero esta vez, dos autos se unieron a la carrera, Andrew continuaba en el Ferrari amarillo, otro llegaba en un Apolo Arrow y por el costado externo un Lamborghini Veneno. La persecución fue lo más emocionante, los niños iban con el cinturón puesto observaban todo con la adrenalina, ellos trataban de encerrarla y aun así escapaba, se les colaba como no esperaban, los tres eran corredores y no podían con sus maniobras. En una luz, perdía a Andrew, en otra a Stear, pero Archivald se la volaba y continuaba la persecución. Se estacionaba y la seguía a discreción al llegar, vio al auto entrar a la cochera y alzaba las manos en triunfo. Si aceptaba, su hermano no se arriesgaría a manejar. Candy oculta en la obscuridad escuchaba la propuesta sin ser vista.

\- Te seguimos porque deseo que corras para nosotros, hermano.

Candy no respondía, apenas había dejado a los niños y la sorpresa era ver a ese chico acercarse a la cochera, ella se escondía aun más al confundirla con un corredor, se cubría la boca aguantando una sonrisa. Este dejaba la tarjeta alzando sus brazos, en son de paz.

Candy traía todavía sus guantes de piel y así tomaba la tarjeta, este sonreía y agregaba,

\- Haremos como lo pidas, este mes habrá una carrera, tu podrás estar ahí, si ganas, te apoyaremos en todo, Cornwall y asociados hará lo que nos pidas. Candy veía que se marchaba, guardaba la tarjeta y caminaba como zombi, que fue lo que sucedió, la confundirían con… Walter.

Al entrar al hospital, fue llamada a recursos humanos, disculpándose por la situación actual, estaba entregándole su liquidación, no podían continuar pagando a tantas enfermeras en temporada baja, pero le rogaban que esperara a que ellos la volvieran a llamar que su trabajo era bien valorado y la consideraban muy eficiente, solo que por los pocos años que representaba, tenían que optar por prescindir de ella.

Andrew en su oficina molesto golpeaba la pared, el sillón y todo a su paso, era posible que uno de los Cornwall, al hacer trampa y volarse la luz, logará alcanzarlo, como no se había arraigado el, si ya conocía todo los alrededores.

CONTINUARA…

* * *

 _ **Gracias pro continuar leyendo los fics, nada más reconfortante que saber que comentan y que les gustan algunos, este apuesto a que será uno de los favoritos, porque ya es de los míos. Feliz año 2017**_

 _ **Un fuerte abrazo a la distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Fic**

 **Peligro**

 **Mujer al volante**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

\- ¿Que sucede, William?

\- Cornwall, lo alcanzó… el desgraciado ese del menor, ya le hizo la propuesta.

\- Si, pero me asegurare que no lo firmen. Tranquilo, será piloto nuestro, solo espera a verlo en las pruebas.

\- George, si alguien me da la oportunidad por primera vez… no tan fácil me iré con otro. Quiero que este en nuestro equipo, yo fui el imbécil que se los puso en charola de plata a ese par.

\- Confía en mí, William. Lo ganare y lo pondré en nuestra escudería, veras que será un Andrew, no tan fácil nos lo quitaran.

\- Ya entrando a correr, todos lo verán. Yo lo descubrí, todos los días me vencía en el Ferrari. Con sorpresa George le respondía,

\- Debiste cambiar de auto, hasta vencerlo, tenías los modelos del Jaguar, ¿por qué lo dudabas?

\- No lo sé, era como… si me conociera, gracias al auto.

\- Por favor, William, nadie es más famoso en las carreras de autos, tienes mayor publicidad, y muchos fans.

\- La mayoría son niños, George. Este jugando agregaba,

\- ¡Y mujeres!

\- Bueno, eso también. Me acercare a él en la primera oportunidad que me dé, lo convenceré de que este conmigo.

\- Lo lograras, y antes de aceptar ese material, diles que el corredor es tu descubrimiento, y que es tuyo, si te lo ganan, seria traicionado tu confianza.

\- Eso hare, George. Gracias, ve y búscalo, en cuanto sepas que se presente, dile que soy yo quien pidió buscarlo y ponerlo a correr, lo quiero en mi equipo.

\- Dalo por hecho. Hare hasta lo imposible por traerlo con nosotros.

En la casa, Candy deseaba llorar, había recibido su liquidación, las cosas estaban empeorando, trataba de ver lo mejor, pero no podía, la habían confundido, la habían despedido y ahora no contaba con ingresos económicos suficientes, vivía junto a Tom, pero no de su sueldo, ambos se dividían los gastos. Incomoda, buscaba pensar que tendría que encontrar más clientes para su auto, en viajes constantes. Salía para ver a su amigo Walter, comentarle de la tarjeta que le habían dado y como la habían abordado.

\- Si, me persiguieron, creo que piensan que eres tú, quien maneja mi auto.

\- No Candy, todos saben que perdí las piernas, no te confundieron, Tom te dijo lo veloz que manejas, al perseguirte y usar la maniobras que usas en el simulador, supieron que eras un piloto de cuidado y… por eso te hicieron esa propuesta.

\- Si, pero me dijo, ¡hermano!

\- Pues veremos cómo, pero puedes hacerlo, para ti, un no, no es una opción, menos con lo que me dices, que te has quedado sin trabajo.

\- Walter, si usas las prótesis… puedes manejar y… me pondría el vestidito ese de las mujeres que van y se sientan en los autos. Te acompañaría y cuidaría de ti como… edecán tuya, cada que te canses o te lastime, te curaría, sería tu enfermera particular.

\- ¡Oh Candy! Preciosa, como crees, esas mujeres no tienen la integridad que posees, eres única. Y ya eres mi enfermera, a ti no te faltara nada, mientras sigas cerca de mí. Además sería bueno que hicieras esa prueba.

\- Sabes que se burlaran de mí, si ven que soy una mujer, no me dejaran manejar un auto.

\- Bueno, al menos te divertirás un rato, cuando les des una lección, en una mega maquina de los Cornwall.

\- ¡Oh Walter! quisiera que fuera con Andrew, no con ellos, pero… ni hablar, no responderé a eso, buscare empleo.

\- Como quieras, Candy. Sabes bien que cuentas conmigo. Candy lo miraba con los ojos entre cerrados, había perdido en el simulador desde que tenía la nueva programación más avanzada, no quería usar las prótesis para sus piernas y ya estaba siendo difícil convencerlo. Así se le ocurría algo,

\- ¿En serio? Si aceptara correr, ¿irías conmigo?

\- Si. No te dejaría, en ese lugar sola por nada, ni por un minuto, son unos…

\- ¿Unos qué?

\- Ya sabes Candy, ven a una mujer y… yo fui así, un mujeriego, todas se iban conmigo, apenas entraba al circuito, me seguían, ahora sin…

\- Vamos Walter, un hombre no son dos piernas.

\- ¡tú, que sabes!, no sabes cómo es, como me miraba con lastima.

\- ¡La corriste! ¡Reconócelo, Walter!

\- No quise que me viera así, siempre fue admiración lo que veía, ganaba o perdía, celebraba en mi cama, ella era mi…

\- ¡Oh Walter! ¿No sabes nada de ella? ¿No la has buscado?

\- Walter, una mujer que festeja aun cuando pierdes, debe amarte, no festejas por ganar, sino porque estabas con vida, no festejaba tus piernas, sino tu amor.

\- ¡Candy!

Días después en el circuito, dos hombres llegaban, uno cubierto con traje y casco. Otro con un traje especial, caminaba despacio, apoyándose en el hombre del casco pequeño. Albert observaba al hombre y ambos se reconocieron

\- ¿Walter Mac Cumhaill?

\- Supongo que eres, Andrew hijo.

\- Mi padre no era corredor.

\- Pero si mi patrocinador.

\- Pues sí, fui tu admirador, no me perdía tus carreras.

\- Bueno amigo, deseábamos la admiración de las chicas, no la de los niños, ahora supongo que debo valorar haber sido… corredor, si te inspire a ser uno.

\- Tu accidente es uno de los que hemos atendido y buscando que no se repita.

\- Eso espero, porque mi hijo correrá y no quiero que el pase lo mismo.

\- ¿Tu hijo? ¿Qué edad tiene?

\- Veinte.

\- No es muy chico, lo veo muy bajo de estatura.

\- Connor, salió a su madre.

\- Sabes que me ha ganado por meses en la Avenida Michigan. Walter sonrió ahora sabía quien había buscado a Candy.

\- Mi… hijo me dice, que fue Cornwall.

\- Por petición mía, solo queremos probar un nuevo…. Material

\- ¿Nuevo material? Preguntaba asustado Walter, a lo que apenado respondía Albert

\- Si. Creo que esto no es bueno, en una prueba fue que… el accidente que te saco de…

\- Si, pero… mi hijo manejara despacio y, no seguirá si ve que el material tiene mala vibración, me tiene aquí para ayudarlo y…

Albert lo interrumpía, al aceptar, miraba hacia el joven que no se movía en absoluto.

\- Bien. Y… ¿no se quitara el casco?

Candy se encontraba hipnotizada, al tener frente a ella, a Albert Andrew, lo veía por las mañanas, siempre desde el auto, apenas notaba que era él, aceleraba más el motor, ahora estaba frente a frente, escuchaba que fue el realmente quien quería que corriera. Al no responder, Walter le daba una palmada y comentaba,

\- Mi hijo… desea correr contigo Andrew. Si va a hacer la prueba, podrías tomar otro auto, si dices que te gana en su cacharro, a tu Ferrari, ahora estarán en iguales circunstancias.

George giraba a ver a Albert, sorprendido. Este aceptaba y traían su auto a la meta para iniciar las pruebas, pero con el material normal, tenía curiosidad sobre el chico, al parecer seguirían iguales, pues con el vidrio ahumado del auto no podía verlo y ahora, el joven se hacia el misterioso y no se quitaba el casco. Walter al ver su insistencia comentaba, dando otro golpe a Candy para que reaccionara,

\- Te aviso Andrew, mi hijo es tu admirador.

Albert apretaba los labios, enchuecando una sonrisa, orgulloso por lo que Walter le dijo, se acercaba al joven y se puso a su lado, vio lo pequeño que era y comentaba, elevándolo en su abrazo.

\- Pues entonces ¡serás un campeón!

Candy asustada temblaba al sentir tan fuerte el apretón de los brazos de Albert, y como este le sonreía abrazándola. Walter le dolían las prótesis no podía detenerlo, solo reclamaba,

\- ¡No! baja a mi hijo, dirán que es tuyo, para eso tendrás que sacrificar tiempo y mucho. A mi muchacho solo lo cargo yo, anda bájalo. Albert sorprendido, miraba al casco, al abrazar al chico, sintió algo extraño, era como… ¡no!

Candy temblaba, el hombre que todas las mañanas vencía, la había elevado en sus brazos, eso lo soñaría por meses, esta prueba tal vez no funcionaría, pero el hecho de hacerla, le darían lo que ganaba en tres meses de sueldo completo, con eso podría mantener los costos de sus pagos de la casa y los gastos. Pero que ese hombre te abrazara tan fuerte, no tenía precio, vendría a hacer todas las pruebas gratis si la abra… ¡ah! pero Walter tenía que meter su cuchara, ya no la elevaría en sus brazos. ¡Chin! Se lo cobraría en casa.

Después de una hora, todo estaba listo. Paty y Stear llegaban abrazados, a lo que veía que el joven bajito era el corredor de la prueba, y comentaba,

\- Stear, es muy bajo para los pedales.

\- Al parecer ya le pusieron los niveles a su estatura, Paty, ya va a iniciar, ven vamos para ver de cerca.

Albert traía ya su casco, en su auto giraba su rostro hacia el joven del auto a prueba, coincidía que ella también giraba, como lo hacía cada mañana que lo veía para correr, así tras un suspiro escuchaba por su audífono a Walter.

\- Concéntrate, te van a descubrir

\- Walter, ¡me elevó en sus brazos!

\- ¡Hay ni que fuera superman! ¡Bájale a tus hormonas! que te sacare de aquí y no vuelvo.

\- No voy a lavar el traje en lo que resta de mi vida, fue tan fuerte, tenía su cara tan cerca, Walter, dijo que sería su campeón.

\- ¿Oíste bien? ¡Campeón! No campeona, ya concéntrate, deja tu alboroto para otro momento

La carrera comenzaba, Candy tomaba aire y lo soltaba poco a poco, la maquina en el simulador era ruidosa, aquí se incrementaba, pero el casco que le puso Walter la ayudaba, notaba los cambios, era mucho mejor, un movimiento de la lamina del auto la hizo dudar, pero se lo comentaba a Walter quien de inmediato, daba un golpe y comentaba al equipo lo que estaba diciendo Candy, para ellos Connor.

Albert escuchaba lo que comentaba, pero concentrado notaba que no bajaba la velocidad, si era para distraerlo, no lo lograría estaba a la par, y sentía más pesado su vehículo y muy ligero el del muchacho, eso lo comentaba a George, quien no contaba nada, solo tomaba nota,

Al llegar a la meta, Candy no frenaba, se seguía pasando la prueba, Albert se a orillaba y observaba que el joven continuaba, a lo que preguntaba, porque no se detenía, Walter respondía,

\- Un metal está mal atornillado, pero subirá la velocidad, se estaba manteniendo, pero el pedazo de metal callo y sigue probando. Eso hacía que Albert apretara las quijadas, lo estaba humillando, el cronometro de Stear al iniciar la segunda vuela, lo tenía sorprendido y gritaba

\- ¡Sí! Es más veloz, está subiendo la velocidad…. Ya rebaso los límites.

Walter asustado, charlaba y Albert se le acercaba para escuchar la voz del muchacho, pero el padre celoso se movía y trataba de que bajara paulatinamente par que terminara la prueba a lo que Candy le gritaba,

\- ¡Siiiiiii! ¡Es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida!

CONTINUARA…

* * *

 _ **¡Si! Es lo mejor que me ha pasado.. escribir y estar tan tranquila, Dios los bendiga, que todo cuanto se ha escuchado, no nos doblegue, los temores se conviertan en bendiciones y oportunidades para cada uno de ustedes, sencillamente el mejor años siempre es el que viene... No lo olviden, sea donde sea que se encuentren, pensemos positivo, vamos por todo, somos únicos y ganaremos el titulo de vida que mas hemos anhelado. Que Dios nos quiere bien.**_

 _ **Un fuerte abrazo a la distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Fic**

 **Peligro**

 **Mujer al volante**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

Los materiales fueron modificados y pegaban con nuevos diseños para realizar más pruebas, Candy, alías Connor ya tenía trabajo oficial, le pagarían por prueba mientras que probara suerte para poder entrar a las carreras, se requería que alguien le tomara muy en serio para hacerlo y eso Walter lo sabía bien.

\- Candy, si se entera Tom, se va a… enojar.

\- ¿Andarás de chismoso, Walter?

\- ¿Con ese? Dios me libre, te prefiero conmigo que con Tom.

Candy parecía estar en las nubes. Un representante de la empresa Andrew leía las peticiones y notaba como parte del sueldo del chico estaba siendo enviado a un orfelinato, esto no pasaba desapercibido para Albert quien todo le sorprendía de ese joven. Walter había cambiado mucho no solo por quedarse sin piernas y traer ahora prótesis, sino que además solicitaba que adoptaran jóvenes y dieran un buen ejemplo, les compraban a varios niños de ocho a doce años camisetas, recuerdos y cochecitos, al parecer el joven Connor se rodeaba de ellos, quienes al ver a Albert entrar a la sección donde estaban se le lanzaban y comentaban,

\- Mira Ca… Connor… ¡Llego el mejor!… el señor Albert Andrew. Candy continuaba soñando, cuando lo veía entrar, ella se quedaba en pausa y dejaba de hablar. Enmudecía por completo, un aparte porque no debía saber el sonido femenino de su voz y otra, porque no se quitaba el casco.

\- Porque piensan que soy el mejor, si todavía Connor no ha entrada las carreras, todas las mañanas me ganaba en los autos comunes. Los chicos sonreían y bromeaban pero la pequeña confirmaba,

\- Si siempre vamos a la escuela y nos deja usted ganar. Walter se preocupaba temía que los niños soltaran información, así que de inmediato, de manera despistada llegaba y los mandaba con Connor a caminar.

Ya que se marchaban Albert le proponía a George, meter a Connor a las carreras en el siguiente pase, como cortesía, si quedaba en buenos lugares podrían… lanzar anuncios y ahora no sería un piloto de pruebas, sino uno de su escudería oficial.

George aceptaba y además agregaba eso de que los niños que los acompañaban eran huérfanos, a lo que el mayor le llamaba la atención a George, ya que el tenía solo dos hijas, y nada le gustaría más el tener un jovencito a su lado, ahora que veía a Walter orgullosos con Connor.

Los días pasaban, Walter hablaba con Candy sobre la adopción de George Johnson para Jim, lo cual fue algo inesperado, al informarle a Tom, este se molestaba al comienzo y después agregaba,

\- No sé porque me molesto, si al final es lo que Jim siempre ha deseado un padre, una madre y ahora dices que tendrá dos hermanas. Jim era informado y se ponía muy contento, casi como si le hubieran dicho que era en ese momento empacaba sus cosas, pero eso no era así de rápido, en el hogar de Ponny se encargaban del papeleo y Candy comentaba que nadie la conocía, que ella había conseguido un trabajo de hombre y que por su vestimenta ocultaba sus rostro, que tenían que apoyarla.

\- N te preocupes Candy, tú eres nuestra única donadora, crees que te perjudicaríamos, nadie saber aquí quien es Connor Mac Cumhaill, deberías buscar que ese hombre te diera su apellido, Candy White Mac Cumhaill, sería oficial y serías su hija.

\- Ya soy mayor de edad, algún día me casare y… me gustaría llevar el apellido de mi esposo.

\- Este bien, Candy, tienes que decirle a Jim que no puede hablar de Candy y Connor en la familia Johnson.

\- No lo había pensado, pero si sabe y somos cómplices en eso.

Walter compraba un departamento cerca de su casa, y ahí lo ponía a nombre de Candy, Tom asustado por lo que se enteraba, no solo se iría Jim, sino que los otros niños se irían al departamento con Candy.

\- Vamos Tom, que te preocupa, estamos cerca, la casa es tuya.

\- No Candy, esta casa se sustentaba por ustedes, yo ganaba y pagaba parte… y…

\- Tom, he sacado las cuentas, Jim ya se va con su familia, pronto adoptaran a ellos, tu debes formar un hogar propio, tu sueldo es suficiente para mantener la casa y a tu persona.

\- Pero voy a ayudarte con los niños, Candy.

\- No Tom, el ingreso de apoyo de Gobierno les da para salir adelante a ellos dos, lo que yo gasto no es nada comparado con lo que nos beneficiamos, sabes bien que…tener novia a escondidas no será eterno. Tom sonreía avergonzado y asentía, así confirmaba que le pediría matrimonio a su novia, la vecina con la que ya tenía varios meses saliendo y que aun no se decidían a dar el siguiente paso.

Para la familia Johnson recibir a un hermanito bastante atractivo, fue emociónate para las hijas de George y su esposa, el pequeño Jim era de ojos azules y de cabello castaño, no combinaba en nada con la familia de cabellos y ojos obscuros, los cuales siempre cuando adoptaban a un bebe asimilaban los parecidos a la familia para la integración, en este caso Jim ya tenía doce años, sabía que era adoptado, pero se sentía fenomenal poder decir Papá y Mama y apellidarse Johnson.

Albert por su parte buscaba festejar el nuevo miembro de la familia y organizar algo donde Walter y su familia también estuvieran, deseaba ver al joven que le agradaba y era su admirador, Connor. Pero las cosas no eran así de sencillas, Jim notaba ese interés al escuchar en la petición a su nuevo Padre y solo pensaba que si descubrían a Candy, no la dejarían correr nunca.

\- Connor no va a fiestas, Papá. Se va con su novia.

\- ¿Tiene novia? No la hemos visto, sería bueno para la fiesta antes del evento, irán todos los corredores y…

Jim llamaba a Candy y comentaba lo que estaban planeando, ella se lo agradecía y ahora sabía que Albert deseaba hacerse amigo de Connor, y vencerlo en las carreras. Eso la emocionaba por una parte, pero como iba a poder hacerse pasar por Connor y a la vez tener novia.

\- No Candy, no iremos.

\- Es una oportunidad para ti, de ver a tus compañeros de nuevo, Walter.

\- Lo sé. Lo digo por ti, Candy. Si entras a las carreras, te descubrirán, tarde o temprano lo harán, sabes quienes estarán ahí, con lo que me dices, ahora sabemos que Albert es el que está muy interesado en conocerte.

\- Ya sé. Iré a tu lado.

\- ¿Qué dice?

\- Aquí el importante eres tú, Connor no puede ir, por su novia, pero iré de pareja tuya.

\- Demasiado joven para mí… ¿no lo crees?

\- Entonces ¿Cómo tu hija?

\- No. Me dirán suegro, esos desgraciados.

El día del evento llegaba, Walter estaba en traje y Candy en vestido de noche, hermosa y muy brillante. Llegaba tarde al evento, ya estaban todos con los patrocinadores, eso no importaba a ellos puesto que ya contaban con todo en la escudería Andrew. George confirmaba que a eso le llamaba lealtad, pues Walter no llego temprano ni exponía a su hijo con todas las demás escuderías, mientras que Albert se sentía extrañado, aun no veía a Walter, pero no traer a su hijo y sobre protegerlo, podía ser por la pérdida de su piernas, algo que lo hacía generar protección extra al muchacho, pensaba. Cuando vio a la joven del vestido pegado, ser rodeada por varios de los hombres que conversaban con Walter, sus pensamientos se difuminaron por completo.

\- Buenas noches.

La voz enronquecida de Albert hizo que ella se helara. Giraba lentamente y por fin lo veìa, pasaba saliva y ahí estaba, alto, rubio, su traje espectacular y esa mirada que la hipnotizaba, ahora lo podía ver frente a frente. Walter, apretaba una mueca, aun de compañera, se delataba, la tomaba por los hombros y la presentaba,

\- Hola Albert, ella es Candy. Mi enfermera. Todos los hombres cercanos, giraban a verlo, era enfermera, Albert la observaba más inquisitivo, era solo la enfermera de Walter, pensaba y se le iban los pensamientos, al ver sus ojos mirarlo fijamente. Ambos se sostenían la mirada, por más tiempo, de inmediato trataba de articular palabras pero no le salían, a lo que ella con sonrisa radiante ayudaba,

\- ¡Me encantan los autos de carreras!

El de inmediato hacía una sonrisa efusiva, ofreciéndole el brazo para mostrarle el nuevo auto que ya se estaba produciendo con un material que los haría más veloces y a la vez más firmes en el asfalto.

Los demás corredores se molestaban y comentaban con Walter que era tal vez de su equipo, pero que ellos contratarían a una enfermera así de hermosa,

\- Si, mira Paul, yo tengo una lesión en la rodilla, debería tener también mi propia enfermera.

\- Y yo, la espalda me molesta y tengo que usar doble cojín en la carrera, aun cuando es más el calor.

Walter apretaba una sonrisa, todos les dolían algo, ahora con Candy ahí, pero ella se había ido del brazo de Albert a ver los autos. Ya iría por ella al irse, no se la pondría en charola de plata a Andrew, ella era una señorita decente.

Candy parecía estar en el cuento de cenicienta, tomada del brazo del hombre que siempre veía todas las mañanas, ahora estaba nervioso, no era así, pero debía ser por la fiesta, había muchas mujeres hermosas, y él estaba a su lado, mostrándole los autos, al mencionar los nombres de la piezas y comentar.

\- ¿Te gustaría subirte en un auto y probar velocidad, conmigo?

Fue para ella un sueño cumplido, aceptaba con una sonrisa enorme, a lo que en uno de los autos de exhibición de su escudería, la subía de copiloto, dejando a Walter con la boca abierta, eso normalmente no pasaba, el tomaba su lugar y al frente estaba el circuito de pruebas iluminado dándole espacio para presentar el auto.

Candy se sentía más que feliz, sonreía emocionada y él, le pedía que le diera su cinturón que estaría muy veloz en el auto, que por favor no se asustara, a lo que ella le respondía,

\- Amo la velocidad.

Para Albert fue como un detonador, ya esa noche tenía una conquista lista, era su noche, le había dicho todo, debía ser veloz, probarle que era la chica que se quedaría con él.

Walter deseaba tener el micrófono para decirle que la esperaba o mínimo recordárselo, pero ni siquiera lo miraba estaba hipnotizada por ese ca…

El auto se encendía ronroneando los motores, dejando a todos impactados, el arrancón mostraba lo que ese auto llevaba, un hombre muy caliente.

CONTINUARA…

* * *

 _ **¡Uff! que calor da jugar a las carreritas, la velocidad es una cualidad importante sobre todo cuando se toman precauciones,**_

 _ **pero... en la vida sentimental, ¿lo será?**_

 _ **Un fuerte abrazo a la distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Fic**

 **Peligro**

 **Mujer al volante**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

Walter marcaba al celular de Albert, este lo miraba al vibrar, y lo apagaba, había ido a toda velocidad y la dama a un lado ni se había puesto nerviosa, al contrario, estaba radiante, sonriente y más acelerada que nunca, estaba seguro que Walter se la quería quitar y este no lo permitiría, tampoco podía hacerlo molestar, porque podía retirar a su hijo de la competencia pero… se le acabó la batería al celular, ella no tenía deseos de irse, después de ver como estaba feliz ante la vuelta al circuito completo, saliendo de él, pensando en que aceleraré a mi departamento… un par de bebidas, muchas caricias y… todo para la dama valiente que viene contenta.

\- Preciosa, a ti no te asusta la velocidad.

\- Cuando se tiene precaución y se está con un piloto profesional, muy cuidadoso y respetable, no creo que tenga que temer.

\- Gracias, no sabía en qué concepto me tenías.

\- En el de un caballero, respetuoso, honorable y… que me regresara con Walter porque tengo que inyectarlo para dormir…

\- ¿Qué?

\- Lo que oye, señor Andrew. No creo que sea del tipo de mujer que… le guste a usted llevar a… un… ¿motel?

\- Pensaba en mi departamento.

\- ¿En mi primera vez?

\- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que tu primera vez?

\- Me refiero a que no salgo con corredores, con chicos acelerados a… la pasión sin consideraciones.

\- Créeme preciosa, esperaba darte la mejor de las noches, la que más desearas y jamás olvidaras.

\- Esa pensaba dársela al hombre que me ame.

\- Eso deseo, amarte toda la noche, linda.

\- Candy. Mi nombre es Candy, y supongo que si puede suceder la mejor noche, porque te he idealizado, muchas veces, así que sería fenomenal, pero… ¿solo por una noche? Que de bello tiene solo una noche, cuando hay tanto que no sabes de mí.

\- Es en serio, no te quieres ir conmigo.

\- Es en serio… que te dije que me gusta la velocidad en los autos, demasiado diría yo, pero no en las relaciones… de hecho es verdad, sería un aburrimiento… para alguien como tú, una persona tan… inexperta en ese ámbito.

\- ¿Inexperta?

\- Lo juro. Me harías el favor de volver, prometo mostrar una cara de… satisfacción ante tus edecanes.

\- No te creo lo que me estás diciendo.

\- Estamos hablando de ¿autos o de sexo?

Albert apretaba sus labios, detuvo el auto, tomaba sus labios, ella se dejaba llevar apasionadamente, las caricias se encendieron como pólvora, después con una mirada candente y de deseo, el auto giraba de regreso y ambos llegaban a la recepción, con aplausos y muchos vítores, al haber acelerado el auto muestra que se presentaba esa noche, como todo un caballero, le abría la puerta, tomaba su mano y besaba el dorso de esta, para mirarla con deseo, uno que aun apagado con extinguidores de emergencia, aun se sentía en el aire. La tomo con posesión de su cintura y la acompañaba hasta donde se encontraba en la barra, Walter.

\- Amigo, aquí traigo sana y salva a tu enfermera. Incrédulo y con bastante admiración, Candy le sonreía y comentaba.

\- ¡Oh Walter! Fue genial, el auto es fantástico, dime que aun con las prótesis volverás a correr, quiero que me lleves en una oportunidad.

\- Mi pequeña, por supuesto que lo hare, eres la hija que más adoro en el mundo. Al decir eso, después de un angustiado y estrujado corazón, con dolor en las piernas se levantaba y comentaba a los que lo rodeaban, incluyendo a los reporteros y cámaras que estaban con los pilotos,

\- Espero que sepan que esta belleza aparte de ser mi enfermera, es… mi hija Candy Mac Cumhaill, la gemela de Connor en nuevo piloto de pruebas de Andrew.

La cara de Albert era de espanto, ella sonreía y la mirada era idéntica a la de Walter, como no lo había notado, con toda justicia marcaba al celular, era su hija. Esperando un rechazo publico de la joven, se retiraba apenado, a lo que ella, al notarlo se fue para abrazarlo de la cintura y comentarle al oído…

\- Albert, algún día… prometo que será la mejor. Asombrado giraba a buscar su rostro y ella aun lo veía con ese brillo de emoción, mismo que hizo que la sacara del circuito, pensando llevársela a la cama. Albert con su dorso le acariciaba la mejilla y acercándose a su oído le respondía,

\- Juro que será la mejor. Pero mientras tanto, considérame tu caballero exclusivo. Ella asentía y le regalaba un beso en la mejilla, agregando

\- Serás al único caballero que dejaré que se acerque a mi. Con un guiño coqueto se fue retirándose hacia donde continuaba Walter, conversando con los demás pilotos.

Los Mac Cumhaill, salieron de la fiesta, para conversar sobre lo sucedido, pero Candy le aseguró que ella le había pedido que la sacara del circuito para gozar de las calles y alejarse un poco del bullicio de la fiesta.

\- Candy no debes hacer eso, es un hombre, pudo haber interpretado que te deseabas ir con él a la cama.

\- Pero no lo hizo, es un caballero y además… tienes que explicarme que fue eso de presentarme como gemela de Connor.

\- Mira Candy, te juro que esos minutos se me hicieron eternos, casi pensaba romperle el contrato y mandarlo por un tubo si te faltaba al respeto, como se atrevió a sacarte del circuito frente a todos, declarando que mi… enfermera se va con el primero que la invita… como crees que iba a dejar tu reputación.

\- ¡Oh Walter! Qué lindo eres, pero ni por accidente creerán que seas tan viejo a tus cuarenta tener una hija de veinte… La cara de Walter fue de que si había esa posibilidad, a lo que ella agregaba - ¿Es posible?

\- Candy yo… empecé muy joven en las carreras y… si existe esa posibilidad, antes no había tanta protección como ahora, tu sabes… andabas con una chica y con otra… la única que recuerdo que realmente ame aquí en América… fue a Aurora y… nos separamos para irme a Europa… después de casi doce años… regresé ya como un piloto consumado, ya estaba a mi lado Kate… pero hubo muchas que… entraron y salieron de mi vida… debes comprender…

\- Porque no me dijiste que tenías esa duda, puedo hacerme unos exámenes contigo y… quedaría descartada esa posibilidad.

\- No quiero, Candy.

\- ¿Por qué, Walter?

\- Porque así siento que eres mi hija, una que no sabía que existía, pero si hay unos exámenes… que me digan que no… me sentiría un fraude… prefiero soñar con la posibilidad de…

\- ¡Walter!

\- Tú me comprendes, ahora tengo dos hijos, no están registrados en ningún lado y… aun así… me siento padre.

\- Sabes, Johnson adoptó a Jim, si tu encontraras de nuevo a Kate, podrías quedarte con la adopción de…Katia y Peter.

\- No sé si me merezca eso. Fui un mujeriego y… un patán.

\- Si, pero ahora que mencionaste con tanta seguridad que era tu hija, las cámaras estaba ahí, Walter, si Kate aun sigue viendo estos festejos y… te ve… pensará que ella solo fue una aventura, mientras que siempre me tuviste a mí.

\- También puede pensar que… por eso la deje, por recuperar a mis hijos gemelos.

\- Walter, Walter, que haré contigo.

\- Llegar a casa, luego ir a tu departamento, ahora que tienes a dos pequeños que te esperan y… mañana será otro día.

En efecto, los noticieros mencionaban al famoso piloto y empresario Albert Andrew y a Candy como la pareja más enamorada de las carreras, asegurando una relación entre la hija del corredor Walter Mac Cumhaill y hermana de la nueva adquisición como piloto estrella, Connor Mac Cumhaill.

George recargado en el escritorio leía asombrado, en espera de verlo entrar, cuando este lo hacía era fresco y con una sonrisa efusiva, comentando,

\- George, estoy feliz, ya viste lo que hicieron en las noticias.

\- Si, que tienes una pareja oficial. La hija de Mac Cumhaill

\- Eso es verdad, pero mira también lo que dice, el auto es de los mejores modelos que han realizado y probado con toda la seguridad, lo vieron y lo siguieron por todo el boulevard, me di la vuelta, no había notado que me estaban siguiendo, iba acompañado de la hija de Walter, ella me salvo el pellejo.

\- ¿Ella lo salvo?

\- Si, me la iba a llevar a mi departamento y… qué bueno que no lo hicimos, esta mañana sería lo peor para mi escudería, si me hubiera llevado a la hija Walter.

\- Me alegro que este feliz y que no lo haya hecho, mi hijo… Jim Johnson, ama a esa chica, dice que es la mejor enfermera del mundo y… que es como una hermana para él.

\- ¿La conoce? Tu hijo… conoce a Candy.

\- Si. Y estaba muy emocionado cuando vio esta mañana la entrevista donde ella se ve, hermosa, esa vestimenta, dijo que… ella nunca había vestido así.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Me retiro, tengo mucho trabajo, lo mejor es que viene usted muy feliz, hay que continuar con lo planeado, con permiso.

Albert se quedaba pensativo, era una chica seria, sin querer o no decirlo, al tomar sus labios, se vio que no le era desagradable y… estaba seguro que ella tampoco se dio cuenta del helicóptero que había seguido al auto, aun así se comporto como toda una señorita, valía la pena esperar a esa noche, por supuesto que se la cumpliría, deseaba que fuera pronto, porque sin planearlo ya no salía de sus pensamientos.

CONTINUARA…

* * *

 _ **Y seguimos acaloradas... bueno al menos la imaginación no se detiene, aquí un capítulo más de esta bella historia, deseando sea de sus favoritas y gracias por continuar comentando, apoyan mucho a que la continué escribiendo. Si he escrito las 25 historias incompletas que tengo actualmente, espero pronto completar bien y editar los capítulos de los Chicos de Candy, ya estamos deseando darle un buen encause a todas y cada una de esas historias... gracias por su valiosa paciencia... por cierto... les gustaría que subiera otros25 fics nuevos :b**_

 _ **Un fuerte abrazo a la distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Fic**

 **Peligro**

 **Mujer al volante**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

Tom se molestaba al ver la publicidad y como habían puesto de gemela de un corredor a Candy, eso le daba a pensar cosas extrañas, así que antes de imaginar se cruzaba la calle y reclamaba a su vecino más odioso.

\- Walter, ¿qué es eso de que eres el padre de Candy? Pero aun que tiene un hermano gemelo ¿De qué estás hablando en los medios de publicidad?

\- Pregúntale a Candy, no sufras, además siempre he pensado que ella no es tu problema

\- Te equivocas, es mi problema y tu eres aun más, porque la has alentado a manejar como burro descarriado y ahora tiene mal acostumbrado a todos aquí, que aun fuera de horario la buscan para llevarlos como si se tratara de una ambulancia, ¿no te das cuenta el peligro que corre cuando maneja?, ¿no te das cuenta de que es para mí la única familia que tengo desde niño? Si realmente la quisieras, la pondrías en riesgo, sobre todo tu, que ya tuviste un accidente en auto, deberías ser tu quien más la protegiera, que no sientes nada por ella, después que desde que te conoció solo mencionaba que tal vez tu serias su hermano, porque el mismo color de ojos, que vas a saber tu de un cariño limpio y puro, que vas a preocuparte por alguien más, cuando ella aun con lluvia salía de la casa pensando que podrías tener reumas por el dolor que la humedad te provocaba.

Tom se fue molesto, sabía que Walter lo odiaba, no tenía razón de ser continuar hablando, cuando sabía que no valoraba su opinión. Sin embargo, Walter lo había escuchado sin chistar, recordando las veces mencionadas por Tom y a suerte que Candy no había tenido un accidente, sin embargo no era una inmortal, podía perderla, por primera vez y desde la noche aquella del evento con los corredores, donde William se la había llevado sin aviso, sintió que iba a ser violada por ese hombre. Ahora comprendía a Tom y ese cariño limpio que realmente sentía, ahora que se la había quitado, es cuando más necesitaba a Tom junto a Candy, era quien la aterrizaba y la detenía, mientras que quien la alentaba y la ponía en constantes riesgos siempre había sido él. Una hora después…

\- Tom, necesito hablar contigo…

Ambos hombres estuvieron sentados en el porche de la casa de Tom, ahí se dio cuenta de todo lo que habían planeado y de hasta esa sospecha que tenía Walter por si Candy fuera su hija, como la quería limpiamente y como siempre había dudado del cariño que Tom le brindaba.

\- No Walter, para mi es la hermana que siempre he tenido, de hecho tengo una relación con Fleming, la vecina de a lado, ya hable con su madre, y a tiempo, porque ella tiene miedo haber quedado embarazada y… tengo planes de casarme en el registro antes que nos gane.

\- ¡Imbécil! Que no te enseñaste a cuidarte, a cuidar a la mujer que quieres… ahora no hay otro remedio.

\- No soy imbécil, Walter. La amo, me quiero casar con ella, si nos adelantamos porque nos amamos, pero no tengo dudas de lo que siento por ella y no, no está embarazada, solo tiene dudas porque… ¡que te importa, carajo!

\- Lo siento, Tom. No quise insultarte, es la costumbre.

Los días fueron rápidos, Candy ya no se preocupaba por tres, sino solo dos pequeños, pero sabía que habría más niños de esa edad, eso sería pronto, en el orfelinato debía haber un programa para ellos, algo que no los dejara a la deriva en esa edad tan necesaria para los pequeños, conversando lograba contactar a mujeres que ya eran mayores y comentaba junto a las encargadas del orfelinato, como tener un hijo de edad mayorcita serviría para unir a la familia y sobre todo para desarrollarse como madres aun siendo mayores. La conversación estaba muy extendida y el patronato de damas, buscaba darle al orfelinato una respuesta, Candy salìa de la reunión y al querer subir su auto, alguien se lo impedía. Albert la había seguido y estaba su auto esperando por ella,

\- ¿Puedo invitarte a comer?

\- Me encantaría. No sabía que me estuvieras siguiendo.

\- Bueno, sé donde vive tu padre y… no me deja ver a Connor, pero estas en un departamento a parte de tu padre y tu hermano, así que… te seguí.

\- Bueno, y… ¿A dónde me piensas invitar a comer?

\- A donde gustes, este fin de semana correré y… me gustaría… que estuvieras esperándome en la meta.

\- Bueno… es que… ¿Mi hermano correrá?

\- No pudimos incluirlo tan pronto, será en la próxima carrera, en un mes más, el debe hacer pruebas para los encargados, que sepan que esta a nivel de los corredores, por eso lo invitamos para que… fuera aprendiendo y viendo cómo se maneja esto.

\- Comprendo, pues… le preguntaré a mí… Papá si puedo ir y…

\- Para mí, sería un honor ganar y dedicarte esta carrera.

\- ¿Y ganarás?

\- Si estas en la meta esperándome, ganaré.

\- Bueno lo pensaré.

\- Entonces no ganaré.

\- Si ganas estaré en la meta e iré a felicitarte. Pero si pierdes… no estaré ahí.

\- ¡Que exigente! Pero me gustas y… sabré que si gano tendré la dicha de tenerte conmigo…

\- Así le digo a Walter para…

\- ¿A Walter?

\- Si, el me deja llamarlo por su nombre, si le gano en algo, lo obligo a ponerse las prótesis y hacer ejercicio.

\- Con razón, por años pensé que no volvería a verlo, es un piloto muy entregado, saber que se alejo de todos por sus hijos, es todavía más admirable. ¿Y tu madre, donde esta ella?

\- Ella… murió. Candy se sintió incomoda por tener que mentirle, así que bajaba su mirada apenada, Albert sintió que había tocado una fibra sensible de Candy, la abrazaba moviendo las flores que conservaba atrás su espalda y descubriéndose ante Candy quien se soltaba de su abrazo y tomaba las rosas.

\- ¡Son hermosas!

\- Que bien, que te agraden, no encontraba la forma de sorprenderte, lamento lo de tu mami yo…

\- Fue hace mucho, gracias por las rosas, son preciosas, nunca había recibido un ramo tan bello.

\- Me alegro, supongo que les gane a mis competidores al traerte estas flores.

\- No hay competidores en entrega de rosas, Andrew.

\- ¡Albert! Puedes llamarme solo Albert, recuerdas que te lo pedí.

\- Si. Albert.

\- Me alegra saber que no hay competencia de momento, espero que nadie me gane tu atención.

\- No lo creo, tuve un novio hace mucho y… ya no esta en el país, asì que no habrá competencia para eso.

\- Pues la habrá, mientras no seas mi novia.

\- Bueno, eso también, que… apenas nos estamos conociendo y… como eres el jefe…

\- Bueno pero eso no debe influir, vamos en mi auto, después de comer, regresamos por el auto de tu hermano.

\- Y… ¿me dejarías manejar el auto?

\- ¡Manejarlo tú!… está muy grande tal vez no alcances los pedales. Candy pensaba que tenía razón y aunque deseaba micho manejar ese modelo de auto, podría descubrir que manejaba igual que Connor, lo mejor era no insistir, había sido una tonta.

\- Tienes razón, solo pregunte para saber si eras de… esos hombres que ven a la mujer incapaz de manejar un auto de ese modelo.

\- Supongo que con un padre y un hermano que no te dejan manejar seguido, pensaras que pienso igual… pues temería por tu seguridad, a una mujer como tú, jamás debe pasarle nada y mucho menos un accidente de auto, dejarías a tres hombres muy preocupados.

\- ¿Tres?

-Si, tu padre, tu hermano y yo por supuesto. Candy vio que le abría la puerta del auto y subía acomodándose con las flores en el regazo, a lo que él se iba por su lado y al entrar le abrochaba el cinturón para después abrochárselo también. – Bueno mi bella damisela, nos vamos a toda velocidad, ahora que sé que te encanta.

En el restaurant a pesar de ser privado, se les tomaba fotografías y videos que de inmediato salieron en las noticias, Terry un corredor observaba en un televisor a William con la mujer que había visito en la fiesta, parecía que era un noviazgo formal, eso era la posibilidad de que pronto se saldría de las carreras, debería ponerlo celoso y con eso lo sacaría de la participación, asi sería uno menos que le hacía sombra siempre que corrían.

\- Charles, investígame donde vive la novia de William.

\- Señor, no es su estilo tomar platos de segunda mano.

\- Yo sé mi cuento, solo investigarme lo que te pedí

CONTINUARA…

* * *

 _ **Deseando sea de su agrado, gracias por cada uno de sus comentarios**_

 _ **Un fuerte abrazo a la distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Fic**

 **Peligro**

 **Mujer al volante**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

Esa fue la comida más deliciosa que ambos habían pasado, la conversación era increíble, tenían los mismos pasatiempos y por nada cambiarían el placer por los autos, la familia era la prioridad, porque sin familia, no hay un motivo para correr. Además, que al hablar de cada punto de vista sobre los corredores, Candy comentaba lo que cualquier fan podía decir de un corredor, pero le anexaba sus errores al manejar, su forma y hasta los por menores de cada piloto, el porqué de su auto, el porqué de su patrocinador y hasta la ocasión en la que perdió Anthony Brown, porque habían discutido por la novia de Archivald Cornwall

\- ¿Cómo supiste eso, Candy?

\- Simple, la señorita ha metido en varios problemas a más de siete corredores, hace un rumor y el único que no ha caído eres tú. ¿Él porque, es mi curiosidad a resolver?

\- ¡Fácil! Los Cornwall son mis amigos cercanos y… no me gusta esa chica.

\- Listo, ella es como ese gato que va de cama en cama en el hospital.

\- ¿De cama en cama? Créeme en ocasiones no hay cama y como quiera…

\- ¡No! No me refería a eso, sino que hay un gato en un hospital que va con pacientes que están por morir y casualmente el último día de vida, es el que paso con el gato, calentándole los pies.

\- Te juro, Candy que esa gata no va a calentarle los pies a nadie. Annie es una mujer caliente, pero no de pies.

\- ¡Albert! Ella está con los corredores que desea que pierdan.

\- ¿Qué?

\- No has perdido. No has estado con la novia de Archivald Cornwall, todos deben saberlo, es lógico, fue cuando el auto de Brown se salió de la pista. Ella había estado en su camarote, lo dedujimos Walter y yo ese mismo día que sucedió, y te juro que Walter la odia.

\- ¡En serio, Candy! jamás había escuchado algo tan lógico y hasta ahora lo descubro, eso es… imperdonable. ¿Crees que… Archivald?

\- No, el novio siempre es el último en enterarse, pero si le preguntas a la novia de Alistar… puede que ella si lo haya notado, se ve lista.

\- ¿la conoces?

\- No, pero de lejos… se ve muy inteligente. Candy recordaba que no debía ser Connor, sino Candy y ya no hablaba más, pues siendo Connor había visto a Paty la novia de Alistar Cornwall así que ya no decía nada, pero Albert agregaba,

\- Candy, de verdad… debes ser mi novia… ¿qué tal y si… la gata va y me quiere calentar… los pies?

Candy soltaba las carcajadas sin medida, eso tenía fascinado a Albert quien gozaba de la mujer más honesta, sencilla, noble, hermosa y sobre todo, que amaba las carreras, los autos. Tendría que ganarse una oportunidad, a toda velocidad.

\- Albert, debes protegerte, aun si fuera tu novia, no estaré todo el tiempo cuidándote, en ese caso mejor no tener novio, si no sabes ser de una sola mujer, es preferible ser de todas.

\- ¿de todas?

\- Si, un hombre que nunca ha conocido a su otra mitad, no debe cerrarse a pensar que ya la encontró, sino investigar si realmente son tal para cual.

\- ¡Juro que los somos, preciosa! Jamás había estado con una chica tan bella y que supiera más de autos y motores, que de dietas y tacones.

\- ¡Lo ves! Más a mi favor, tu estas con chicas coquetas, con tacones y amigas de la anorexia, yo soy más glotona que un tanque de un Ferrari FF a toda velocidad.

\- ¡No, preciosa! Un lamborghini o un bugatti consumen más.

\- Si, pero no soy tan fina… esas son consumidoras de joyas costosas, yo de alimentos nutritivos. Y créeme, no me gusta dejar nada en mi plato, lo pediría para llevar. Albert se reía feliz, su sinceridad no tenía igual, estaba extasiado y lo había comprobado al pedir un suculento corte de carne y comérselo con una facilidad y una manera tan exquisita como deseaba el comerse sus carnosos labios.

Los reporteros no faltaban, pero si algo tenían ambos, era velocidad y eso, lograba perder a cualquier reportero de pasadita, como en esos momentos aparecían, regresaron por su auto, y él le daba oportunidad de verla partir, por increíble que pareciera, los gemelos debían tener los mismo gustos, porque la hija de Walter era tan veloz en ese auto de su hermano, como si fuera el mismo Connor, dejándolo a él con todos los reporteros y despareciendo con la velocidad de un relámpago.

Para Candy llegar a su nuevo departamento era tranquilidad, pero los niños estaban en ese momento en casa de Tom, así que se estacionaba ahí, al bajar no podía creer lo que veía, Walter y Tom sentados tomando un par de cervezas en el jardín, con los chicos sentados haciendo sus deberes escolares.

\- ¡Un milagro! Ustedes juntos. Walter hacía una sonrisa chueca, se sentía apenado, tantas veces que quiso matar a Tom y ahora estaban hablando de Fleming y su boda, del bebe y si fuera un niño, o si tuviera la suerte de que fuera una niña tan bella como la que bajaba del auto en ese momento. Para Tom escucharla frenar era suficiente para ponerse de pie y comentar,

\- Eres la responsable de ellos, deberías haberlo pensado antes de aliarte con Walter y meterte en líos. Candy giraba a ver el rostro de su supuesto padre y este bajaba el rostro avergonzado, justificandose

\- Es que me hizo manita de puerco, Candy.

\- ¡Por Dios! Eres más chismoso que una lavandera en un río de piedras.

Ambos hombres se quedaron serios, pero Tom tenía razón y ella se sentaba en la caja cercana y se justificaba,

\- Créeme Tom, si no me hubieran quitado el trabajo, jamás lo hubiese hecho, pensé que me habían confundido con Walter.

\- ¡Huy si! Esta chaparrito y flaco. Vamos Candy, como puedes mentir con tanta facilidad

\- Cobrando más de treinta mil dólares, Tom.

\- ¡Treinta mil! ¿No ocupas un ayudante?

Walter soltaba las carcajadas y los tres justificaban los ingresos poderosos que se ganaban en esas carreras, agregando que solo era de pruebas y no correría una carrera con los profesionales. Candy omitía que eso era hasta un mes más, pero tenía que conseguir el apoyo de Tom.

En el departamento de Candy un hombre investigaba para ver si ella estaba viviendo ahí, pero nadie le respondía, tenía tan poco tiempo y se la pasaba en casa de Walter que su departamento solo lo usaba para dormir y con los niños. Así que el hombre no obtenía información y se pasaba a otra dirección, tenía que llevar flores y rosas toda la semana, de parte de Grandchester para la joven Mac Cumhaill.

Así por fin sabía donde la veía entrar, era la casa de Walter, su padre, ellos se quedaban horas practicando en su proyector de carreras y su juego de prácticas, así sin que ella estuviera presente el desfile de ramos comenzaba una mañana, a lo que Tom al ver tantas rosas, y viendo como Walter había quitado las tarjetas preguntaba,

\- ¿Y eso? ¿Encontraste a tu mona?

Walter estaba molesto, como Candy había salido con él en la presentación previa a la carrera, ahora no faltaba el sin vergüenza, pero al ver a Tom bromista, se le ocurrían otras variedades de cosas por hacer.

\- No, las mande traer para… que te animes y le digas que… si quieres ser papá. Tom se reía notando flores tan costosas, pero sabía que los ingresos de Walter eran altos, así que lo palmeaba y agradecía el gesto.

\- Gracias amigo, sé que no nos habíamos llevado bien, pero hacer esto por mí, no tiene comparación, le diré a los niños que me ayuden a llevarlas a casa de Fleming. ¿Por qué quitaste las tarjetas?

\- Son de mi dirección, no podía mandarlas de tu parte, luego sin que te dieras cuenta.

\- Ah pues sí. Gracias, ya les pondré un recadito a todas… ¡Te casas conmigo, si o si!

Walter quería reírse, era tan sencillo Tom, que hasta gozaba de su ingenuidad, además que bastante joven y verde, le faltaba mucho, pero esas flores iban a echar a perder a su hijita, si no es que Connor estaría distraído en las prácticas del día siguiente.

CONTINUARA…

* * *

 _ **Deseando sea de su agrado, gracias por cada uno de sus comentarios, por leer mis fics y esperar pacientemente todos y cada uno de ellos**_

 _ **Un abrazo a la distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Fic**

 **Peligro**

 **Mujer al volante**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

Los días pasaban, Albert estaba muy distraído, solo pensaba en Candy. No se quitaba de la cabeza, que no había aceptado ser su novia. Un compañero de carreras comentaba,

\- Hola Andrew, ya supe que Grandchester está bajándote a tu chica, mete el acelerador, antes que le haga caso.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando, Orlando?

\- Pues supe que lleva una semana completa llevándole rosas, flores y tarjetas, a casa de su familia, me lo conto Lauren, ayer que vinimos a las pruebas para la carrera de mañana.

\- ¿Estás seguro de lo que escuchaste?

\- Completamente, le dije a Terrance, que si ya es tu novia, porque lo hacía y el confirmó que aun no son novios.

\- ¡Que!

Albert se retiraba tomaba el teléfono y marcaba a Walter, a quien preguntaba si era verdad el rumor que estaba corriendo, sobre regalos para su hija. A lo que Walter burlonamente le comentaba que a quien se los mandaban fue a él, ya que su hija no se encontraba y que él no iba a permitir que estuvieran burlándose de su familia, que todos los regalos fueron retirados de la casa de forma inmediata.

Molesto y sin decir nada Albert pensaba que él no le había dado regalos importantes, solo un ramo de rosas y que se había encontrado ya en varias ocasiones con ella. Lo cierto es que Terrance estaba jugando rudo y con la respuesta de Candy de que iría a verlo en la carrera, lo mejor era concentrarse y ganar, así ella estaría con él esperándolo en la meta.

El día de la carrera llegaba, Connor como siempre acompañaba a su padre, serio y retirado del grupo, concentrado en sus cosas y sin quitarse el casco, Albert lo vio y se acercaba tratando de que Walter no lo viera y que no se diera cuenta.

\- Hola Connor, deséame suerte, esta carrera la ganaré para tu hermana, dijo que estaría en la meta, espero no me falle. Connor levantaba la vista dentro del casco, al sentir la mano de Albert palmeando su espalda, y lo que comentaba le alertaba, no había traído ropa bonita para salir del traje, solo estaba ahí, para acompañar a Walter en el equipo, debido a que pronto estaría corriendo. Sin saber cómo responderle, solo alzaba la mano y daba unos golpecitos suaves en su cintura. Y se retiraba, para acercarse a Walter.

Albert caminaba y se colocaba el casco, asombrado porque aun no se dejaba ver Connor el rostro, eso no era normal, ¿tendría algo de parecido con su hermana? Se preguntaba intrigado y se marchaba a su auto.

La carrera daba lugar, todos estaban listos para salir, trataba de concentrarse y pensaba en ella… " _Si ganas estaré en la meta e iré a felicitarte. Pero si pierdes… no estaré ahí_." Soltaba un suspiro y las voces de sus compañeros en el micrófono interno del casco, le indicaban instrucciones para dar avance en cuento iniciara.

Candy por su parte, se retiraba a buscar sus prendas y observaba una discusión a la distancia, era Annie con Archie, ella lloraba y lo abrazaba, su rostro denotaba preocupación y realmente parecía estar angustiada de verdad, o sería buena actriz, pensaba Candy. Pero al tomar el rostro de Archie y besarlo con todo cariño, notaba que ella tenía el poder en sus manos. Así escuchaba el arranque y la pareja se iba a ver la carrera y ella a buscar donde cambiarse de Connor a Candy, una maleta y hasta el casco entraba en ella. Se iba hacia el auto y dejaba todo, para pintarse un poco.

Caminaba desilusionada por cómo no se veía tan atractiva, hasta que vio el grupo de modelos de la marca de los patrocinadores de Andrew y ahí estaba Jim viendo desde la pantalla, porque una de sus hermanas lo acompañaba,

\- ¡Candy! Mira ella es mi hermana… - Luisa, ella es Candy… la… gemela de Connor. La joven se emocionaba y se ruborizaba, ya que deseaba conocer al brillante corredor escondido bajo el casco, a lo que Jim se apretaba la sonrisa, porque le hablaba maravillas de Connor describiendo físicamente a Tom. Candy estaba muda, sin decir media palabra, solo alzaba la vista y angustiada notaba que Albert estaba atrás en la carrera, eso lo notaba Jim y comentaba

\- Deja de hablar, Luisa, mira Candy está preocupada por la carrera. Candy no te preocupes, mi papá le dice que no de todo al comienzo, que lo de por partes, veras que el va a avanzar no se ha alejado tanto. Candy le sonreía y notaba como Luisa vestía muy bonita y ella no se había traído algo mejor. Jim agregaba, - Debería vestir como las modelos de aquí Candy, tenemos trajes en el tráiler, así apoyarías a tu hermano Connor y al equipo Andrew a la vez.

Luisa gritaba emocionada, era una jovencita de quince años, también quería hacer lo que Jim comentaba, pero este le decía que no, que ella portaba la camiseta y tenía que quedarse cuidando el panel de exhibición. Candy era acompañada por Jim, le decía donde tomar el vestido y las zapatillas a juego, con la marca de la empresa. Jim cuidaba el tráiler para darle tiempo a Candy de que se cambiara, las zapatillas le quedaban un poco grandes y colocaba algo en el talón para detenerlas. Se sacudía los rizos y buscaba su bolso para pintarse un poco. Salía transformada de nuevo y caminaba con Jim, quien aprovechando que su hermana Luisa no lo veía, se iba con Candy para estar cerca de su papá, George. Quien al verlo entrar con Candy, sonreía efusivo, y la saludaba emocionado con señas, debido a que no podía distraerse.

Cuando el tiempo pasaba y George notaba que estaba quedándose en segundo lugar el auto de Albert, le comentaba por el micrófono,

\- Ya se encuentra lista tu chica en la meta, ¿No querrás defraudarla?

\- ¿Qué has dicho, George?

\- Candy está aquí, y va camino a la meta, solo está esperando que llegues. Albert con renovadas energías, aceleraba y Grandchester no lo dejaba pasar, este fingía una finta, tomando vuelo y lo esquivaba para ir al frente. Eso hacía que Jim y Candy se abrazaran al ver la bandera a cuadros ondearse, por verlo llegar en primer lugar. Walter celebraba y al girar el rostro, al no poder moverse tanto por las prótesis vio a Candy, ya no vestida como Connor, sino como modelo de los corredores, se veía tan hermosa, recordando un deja vu de su vida de joven.

La mente de Walter se fue viajando al pasado, Aurora una chica muy sonriente, estaba enamorada de él, había ganado la carrera y ella se había quedado a su lado, salieron a celebrar, antes de irse, ellos estuvieron juntos, exactamente en esa misma pisa, en el hangar de su patrocinador, ella portaba un vestido con marca de los Andrew… tal como Candy, fue tan sencillo amarla. ¡Dios! Se parece tanto.

Candy se fue hacia la meta, tal como se lo había prometido, el calor extenuante, de los motores enfriándose, para verlo bajar de su auto, rodeado de cámaras y tantas personas, Jim no se alejaba de Candy, ella le apretaba la mano, nerviosa al ver como Albert se quitaba el casco y tomaba una ducha con botellas destapadas que le lanzaban, haciéndolo sonreír y empaparse.

Por fin, en un giro, un poco al fondo, ella lo observaba, él le sonreía y haciéndose paso, se fue hasta su lugar, estaba demasiado mojado, pero solo deseaba abrazarla y elevarla en sus brazos. Grandchester que vio la intención, se fue por detrás y moviendo a Jim, la sorprendía saludándola poniendo su brazo, sonriéndole comentaba,

\- ¿Te gustaron todos mis regalos, Candy?

CONTINUARA…

* * *

 _ **Esperando sea de su agrado, mil gracias por sus comentarios**_

 _ **Un abrazo a la distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Fic**

 **Peligro**

 **Mujer al volante**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

Asustada, con los ojos desorbitados y viendo como le pasaba el brazo por sus hombros, Candy dio un paso atrás, se salía uno de sus tacones, y casi caía, cuando Albert aun mojado le pasaba el brazo por su cintura para detenerla, ella respondía sorprendida,

\- Disculpe, ¿De qué regalos habla, Señor Grandchester?

Albert sabiendo lo que había hecho Walter intervenía, con un evidente enfado tratando de ocultarlo y dejando aun más sorprendida a Candy.

\- Si, Grandchester, ¿de qué regalos hablas? - Candy, mi amor, en casa no nos han llegado regalos, cielo. Terry solo esta bromeando, debe estar confundido por la extenuante carrera que hemos pasado, - ¿se te quedo el cerebro en la penúltima vuelta, Terry?

Molesto, se retiraba de la escena, a lo que Candy sentía la humedad en su cintura, al portar el vestido untado a su piel, se apenaba. Albert por su parte, hacía señas para que le aventaran una toalla, se trataba de secar con la primera y al recibir la otra pieza, se la colocaba en los hombros a ella, abrazándola, para que no los detuvieran ahí donde todos los entrevistadores esperaban verlo subir al pódium.

\- Ven pequeña, debemos ir junto a tu padre, no es un lugar seguro para ti, preciosa. Ya viste cuanto atrevido insinúa tonterías.

\- Le diste a entender a Grandchester ¿que vivo en tu casa?

\- Pues si, a ver si así se atreve a enviarte regalos ahí, que sepa que si recibes algún regalo, solo serán los míos, ¿O deseas recibir algo de él?

\- No es eso, ni siquiera sé de qué regalos hablaba.

\- Ha de haber soñado contigo, ¿No me habías dicho que te pretendía, Grandchester?

\- Ni yo lo sabía. Debo irme, solo vine a felicitarte y… a cumplir mi palabra.

\- Espera. El pódium no es tan importante, cuando estás aquí para celebrarlo conmigo.

\- ¡En serio! Gracias, pero… creo que mi espalda se humedeció… y

\- No importa. Te ves perfecta, iremos a festejar con todo el equipo, espero ver a Connor, puedes imaginar que no se quita el casco, supongo que deben contar con un parecido…

\- Pero si… el ya se fue… lo vi cuando salía.

\- Pues entonces, por favor, no te vayas. Me sentiría muy mal si… no estás conmigo.

\- Te esperaré junto a Walter.

Albert se subía al pódium para las fotos, después de unos minutos, se salía para tomar una ducha y prepararse.

Candy por su parte, veía muy distraído y triste a Walter, se sentaba a su lado y lo abrazaba de su cintura, poniendo su rostro en su pecho comentaba,

\- Olvide que… le prometía ir a recibirlo si ganaba…

\- ¡Candy!

\- Si, que sucede, porque no estás contento, ganamos, eso será más fácil para participar en la siguiente carrera.

\- ¡Ahí Candy! ¡Mi Candy! Como te quiero pequeña, sin ti… no abría vuelto a vivir todo lo que fue mi mundo.

\- Estás melancólico, ¿te sientes mal? ¿Quieres que te revise?

\- No. Recordaba a alguien aquí, hace más de veintidós años, vestía como tú, se llamaba Aurora y era tan bonita, fue mi novia… la mujer que ame y… que deje en mi pasado… ella… modelaba y… portaba un vestido como ese. Con ternura, Candy sin comprender a donde quería llegar con el tema, le acariciaba el rostro y le reconfortaba, con cariño suavemente diciendo su nombre

\- ¡Oh Walter!

\- ¡Dios! Suenas igual que ella, tengo que irme a casa, por favor… discúlpame con Andrew, dile que… me fui con Connor.

\- Le dije que lo había visto salir, cuando llegue…

\- Bien, dile que vino a recogerme, me iré con Tom, no tarda en venir, está planeando como pedirle matrimonio a Fleming.

\- ¿De verdad? Tom y tu aliados, es una bendición verlos juntos.

\- Candy, mi pequeña, por ti haría todo lo que me pidieras…

\- ¡Todo eh! Te tomaré la palabra, anda, iré a acompañarte y luego regreso, porque Albert me pidió ir a festejar con él.

\- Ten cuidado, no quiero más chiflados por la casa.

\- Porque lo mencionas, ¿Alguien esta buscándome en tu casa?

\- No, pero desde que saliste en la pantalla, creen que eres su novia y… el creo que también lo quiere… ¿O me equivoco?

\- Ya soy mayor y se cuidarme, además como tu hija, me respeta, creo que se portará bien y… le diré que me esperas en casa. ¿Dejas a los niños contigo?

\- Si, le diré a Tom que se queden conmigo y tu llegarás y… te quedarás ahí también, ya de noche, mejor te quedas, hay suficientes habitaciones como para que descanses.

\- No, me cuidas a los niños y paso por ellos en la mañana, me quedaré en mi departamento… tu mismo dijiste que no se ve bien que…

\- Pero… pero… ¡Soy tu padre!

\- Eso dices tú. Nos vemos mañana, almorzare contigo y los niños. Ella lo acompañaba y esperaba a que Tom pasara por él, para después, se regresaba y se topaba de nuevo con él.

\- ¿No recibiste mis regalos o no deseabas que se diera cuenta?

\- No recibí ningún regalo, señor Grandchester.

\- ¡Terry! Puedes llamarme por mi nombre, lindura.

\- No creo correcto hacerlo, cuatro victorias, quince podios, dieciséis pole positions y trece vueltas rápidas en treinta Grandes Premios corridos, es interesante, pero esta ocasión te confiaste al final, sobre todo teniendo como compañero a Andrew, no debiste…

\- Me conoces muy bien, pero la próxima carrera apuesto a que seré el vencedor y esta vez espero… que seas mi premio. Albert llegaba por la espalda y respondía

\- No lo creo, ella solo me tiene a mí en su lista, no alcanzas kilometraje suficiente…. Para poder merecerla.

\- Tu ya has corrido demasiado kilometraje, es tipo que dejes a los nuevos… avanzar, Andrew.

\- Te equivocas, apenas me estoy calentando, verás como voy a vencerte en la siguiente carrera. Albert pasaba su mano por la cintura de ella, ajustándola a su cuerpo, dejándola preocupada por esa rivalidad que ya había notado desde años atrás. Vio como Grandchester apretaba las quijadas, cuando el caminaba llevándola a su auto. A lo lejos vio como su escudería estaba predispuesta, esperando a que se fuera Terry.

\- No debiste molestarte, Albert. Eso es una provocación que lo enciende más y… podría no ser bueno para tu siguiente encuentro.

\- Será bueno, tu hermano correrá y… haremos equipo. Espero que nos acompañes al circuito de Montecarlo, de ahí nos iremos al… Albert park en Australia.

\- No sé si… vaya a ir. Pero irá mi hermano.

\- Tú estás incluida, ni de loco dejo que te quedes, después… quien me recibirá en la meta, no tendré motivo para ganar.

\- ¿Ganaste para verme?

\- Por supuesto, George me dijo que ya había llegado y…

\- ¡Aceleraste!

El sin esperar más, le tomo sus labios de forma inesperada, ajustándola aun más y estrechándola con un deseo tan grande, como el mismo circuito que acababa de correr. Ella al sentir como la elevaba temía soltar los tacones, así que ponía las puntas en el piso, asegurándose de su cuello, al sentir que les faltaba respirar, se despegaban lentamente, buscándose sus miradas, mismas que coincidían y el aprovechaba para asegurar lo que ya sentía.

\- ¿Eso es un sí, quiero ser tu novia?

Ella sonriendo asentía, sin poder decir más palabras, le abría la puerta de su auto, esperando ir al festejo de esta tarde, con su equipo, en el restaurant donde ya los esperaban.

CONTINUARA…

* * *

 _ **Y corriendo a subir un capitulo, a la misma velocidad que Albert, ara poder ganar sus comentarios...**_

 _ **Un abrazo a la distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Fic**

 **Peligro**

 **Mujer al volante**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

La tarde fue fantástica, todos los compañeros de la escudería Andrew, le hacían preguntas de su hermano, sobre lo que había comentado Walter. Que la novia de Connor era muy celosa y que si se le subía una chica, se las vería con ella.

\- Pues… eso es genética, también soy muy celosa, pero de mi papá. No dejo que nadie se el acerque, hay mujeres muy interesadas en sus… cualidades. Uno de los mecánicos preguntaba curioso,

\- ¿Aunque no tenga piernas?

\- Bueno es que hay mujeres que… eso es lo que menos ven, quieren otra cosa, son unas… morbosas que no lo dejan ni a sol ni a sombra, pero entre Connor y yo, hemos corrido a dos que iban supuestamente a hacer la limpieza y lo tenían atado a la cama.

Al decir esa última frase, todos los que estaban en la reunión giraban asombrados y se quedaban viendo unos a otros, uno de ellos dudaba,

\- Pero como lo logra sin piernas… Candy como enfermera bromista respondía,

\- Ya no les estorba a ellas. Los rostros, las risas y algunos pensamientos, buscaban imagina a Walter, Candy al inventarle novia a Connor, ya se le estaba devolviendo, total, si va por piezas, le colmaran de peguntas como lo ataron a la cama dos chicas de limpieza, Albert no decía nada respondía algunas preguntas de la carrera a un entrevistador y mantenía sujeta la silla donde ella se encontraba, jugando y devolviéndoles preguntas a todos los del equipo. No era sorpresa que por ser hija de Walter conociera todo el mundo automovilístico, las fintas y las formas para competir y como recordaba los últimos campeonatos, sus ganadores y sus aprendizajes. Dejando a todos interesados en esa calculadora mental que poseía Candy al tratarse de autos,

\- Crees que con el nuevo material que fabrico Cornwall, tu hermano tenga oportunidad.

\- Según lo que me contó es que si fuera una carrera solitaria sería fácil, pero habiendo tantos autos y algunos que se arriesgaban demasiado en las curvas, el material no resistiría un golpe fuerte, temo por el tanque, la velocidad y el agarre, pero como apoyo y tratando de hacer equipo con William, puede verse beneficiado, el dice que lo importante es quedar en una buena posición, no va con la idea de ganar, sino de ayudar a…

Albert la interrumpía incomodo con su escudería y con mucha confianza intervenía,

\- No Candy, dile a tu hermano que vaya a ganar, si vamos a hacer equipo, pero muchos irán por mí, más que una carrera, se vuelve una cacería, viste como paso la final con Grandchester, no siempre tendremos el primer lugar. Pero me interesa eso que tu hermano cree sobre el material, entonces, le falta resistencia, por lo tanto no es fabricable y mucho menos recomendable.

\- Se le iban a caer algunas piezas con solo la fricción, que puede pensar cuando tenga un roce muy cercano.

\- ¡Dios!

Los mecánicos y compañeros analizaban la forma de ver el auto, tratar de modificarlo y darle seguridad a Connor, Candy los escuchaba y ellos eran una biblioteca de los materiales y equipos para autos, mantenían muy atenta a Candy y casi podía reconocer la fortaleza y debilidad de cada que mencionaban una solución.

Al finalizar el festejo, Albert deseaba llevarla a un lugar donde ambos estuvieran solos, tenía que asegurarse que aceptara ir a Monte Carlo y Australia, pero además ya eran novios, obtenía un avance y podría tener dos.

\- Vámonos, preciosa. La noche es perfecta para nosotros.

\- Debes descansar, fue un día muy agotador.

\- A tu lado podría hacerlo perfectamente bien.

\- ¿Tu lo crees?

\- Ven, te llevaré a casa.

El auto no iba veloz, pero ningún camino que tomaron era a casa, la carretera despejada, alejarse de las luces y la ciudad, fue algo mágico, solos en una zona desértica, bajaban estacionados en la nada, para ver el cielo estrellado y poder estar juntos. Sin palabras se recargaba en el capote del auto y la invitaba a acercarse, en medio de sus piernas la colocaba con delicadeza y le susurraba,

\- Deseaba estar solo con mi novia. Ella le sonreía de una manera tierna y suave, se dejaba abrazar por él, mientras aspiraba el olor de la loción que poseía. Pensativa y meditando imaginaba cuando se diera cuenta que ella era Connor, el con tanta ternura y cuidados, ya no la trataría con ese respeto, posiblemente lo perdería, la sensación la hizo sentir incomoda y sin decir nada, de pronto lo abrazaba fuertemente. Él le sonreía con ternura, le levantaba la barbilla y suavemente tomaba sus labios, abriéndolos lentamente para darle un seductor beso que incitaba al deseo.

La noche comenzaba a refrescarse, los besos húmedos y constantes, fueron la danza perfecta de los enamorados, hipnotizada con sus besos, con cierto frío se escondía en su abrazo. Albert al sentirla un poco helada, la envolvía para tomar con mayor fuerza las caricias. Haciendo un pequeño gemido que lo alentaba a continuar sin desear detenerse. Haciendo acopio de su cansancio y de que era muy pronto para avanzar, suavemente y con el pretexto del frío le abría la puerta del auto.

\- Contigo no siento el tiempo, Albert.

\- Me alegro, quisiera detenerlo y quedarme aquí, contigo para siempre, que nadie más me robara tu atención, que nadie se diera cuenta de lo fascinado que me tienes y que pueda pasarle a otro lo mismo, me haría sentir muy celoso.

\- ¿Celoso? No te creo, esa palabra es ara los inseguros, yo no… creo que pueda hacerte sentir así.

\- Toda mi escudería estaba disfrutando los temas abiertos, la facilidad con la que podías ponerlos a tono y aterrizarlos al tema más importante de nuestras vidas, los autos y sus cualidades.

\- No a todos los hombres les gustan esas cualidades en una mujer.

\- Me alegra saberlo, así que soy de los pocos que le agradas tal como eres. El la miraba con amor, y ella lo notaba, encendía el auto y con velocidad regresaba a la ciudad, para volver a la realidad.

CONTINUARA…

* * *

 _ **Gracias por continuar leyendo, por ser parte del Candy mundo y por el respeto a las elecciones de los demás**_

 _ **Un abrazo a la distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Fic**

 **Peligro**

 **Mujer al volante**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

Los siguientes días fueron muy ajetreados, los Cornwall recibían puntos diferentes del equipo de Andrew, para hacer más peso en el material y mayor seguridad, sin bajar la velocidad del auto. Paty estaba junto a Stear en el diseño y notaba la tensión tan grande en su novio.

Connor continuaba haciendo pruebas, y en ocasiones coincidía con Albert quien lo observaba desde los ventanales tomando los tiempos y viendo sus tablas de avances, con las últimas modificaciones que le hacían a los materiales, para irse a Monte Carlo y de ahí a Australia. Las noches salían y la buscaba a ella, quedaban de pasar en cierto horario a la casa de Walter o a su departamento, y en vez de ir a los restaurantes del centro, ahora se escapaban a las carreteras a lugares inesperados,

\- ¿Ya preparaste tus maletas?

\- Si, pero nos iremos separados, tenemos algunas cosas que hacer y…

\- Comprare los boletos.

\- ¡No! Ya los compramos nosotros.

\- Pero es parte de la escudería y de nuestro personal

\- Bueno, nosotros ya tenemos el viaje programado llegaremos unas horas después de ti, ¿podrías… ir por mi?

\- Por supuesto que iré por ti. Nada me lo impediría.

Para el viaje se hicieron un plan de traslados Walter y Tom se fueron en un vuelo, Candy se iría después de dejar a los niños encargados a Fleming y a su madre. Tom aun no se le declaraba por completo, algo sucedía en esa pareja y no sabía que, al no poderse meter en asuntos personales de Tom, sin embargo, contaba con la manera estricta de Fleming para cuidar a los pequeños.

\- Hola, vine a traer a los niños, ya le había dicho a Fleming…

Candy pensaba que era la madre de su amiga la que estaba ahí, pero no era así, un hombre estaba en ropas menores y Fleming salía de su habitación en bata corta. Molesta su rostro se tronaba rojo al ver como su amiga, le estaba jugando chueco a su hermano Tom. Ahora lo comprendía.

\- ¡Candy! ¡Espera! ¡No te vayas!

Molesta y sin dejar a los pequeños Katia y Peter, se iba a casa de la familia nueva de Jim, donde hablaba con la esposa del señor Johnson y dejaba ahí a sus otros dos pequeños encargados, estaba muy angustiada al pensar en Tom y cuando le tuviera que decir lo que había visto. Fleming tenía otro novio.

Después de eso, los traslados de cambiara a los niños de hogar, hicieron que su viaje se desfasara y fuera cambiada a otro vuelo en diferencia de varias horas. Connor no llegaría un día antes, llegaría hasta solo unas horas antes de la carrera, donde debutaría. Preocupada al recordar que Albert iba a ir al aeropuerto por ella, mandaba un mensaje con la señora Johnson a su esposo, para avisar que no solo Candy sino también Connor tuvieron algunos problemas y no podrían llegar en el vuelo acordado, pero que ambos hermanos estarían ahí.

Tom, caminaba por los andenes de la autopista, cuando veía que Walter estaba agotado y este lo abrazaba, ayudándolo para que pudiera caminar.

\- ¿Qué te paso?

\- Algo muy extraño está pasando aquí.

Walter había visto a Annie, la novia de uno de los Cornwall, siendo amenazada por dos hombres, quienes la obligaban a que entrara y distrajera a varios corredores, a cambio de no tocar a su novio, a quien golpearían o matarían si ella no les obedecía. Eso se lo comentaba a Tom, cuando Albert que había recibido el mensaje de Johnson, se iba a decirle a Walter y al escuchar dicha información, todo se tornaba incomodo.

\- Debemos actuar y sacar a Annie de ese problema, déjame hablar con los Cornwall. Walter se preocupaba y pensaba que el lugar de Annie podía tomarlo en cualquier momento Candy, al ser esos hombres de muy mala reputación y de escuderías bastante siniestras. Así trataba de ayudar a que atraparan a los culpables,

\- Sabes, nosotros siempre la consideramos a esa una gata de mal agüero. Ahora comprendo todo, la tenían amenazada. Albert recordaba lo que Candy le había comentado de ella y sabía a que se refería con ese asunto. Hacía llamadas y buscaba la manera de sacar de problemas a los socios y a Annie, quien al parecer, se había revelado, cuando le dijeron que tenía que hacer algo más que solo darles de beber, sino que le ordenaban que tuviera sexo con esos corredores y ella se negaba rotundamente, siendo así que recibía un golpe en el rostro.

\- No te preocupes, la sacaremos de ese lío en estos momentos, los Cornwall, se irán y se la llevarán con ellos.

La carrea era el espectáculo más aclamado, Albert no dejaba de ver la llegada de Connor y Candy, que aun no aparecían en la escudería. Así que él se preparaba para poder entrar en la concentración. Minutos antes de iniciar la carrera, llegaba Connor, respaldado con Walter y el amigo de este, Tom. Albert de inmediato preguntaba,

\- Walter ¿Y Candy?

\- Le dijiste que te esperara en la meta.

\- ¡Cierto! Dile que la veré ahí. Candy que lo escuchaba desde un costado en el auto en el que estaba siendo preparada, sonreía al saber que el solo preguntaba por ella.

Iniciaba la carrera, y los corredores incendiaban con su velocidad, los arranques más espectaculares. Albert no se iba en la delantera, sino Connor era de los que buscaba a como diera lugar alejarse de los conocedores y mejores en la pista, por tal motivo, no cuidaba las espaldas a Andrew, sino se marchaba a toda velocidad al comienzo, para solventar cada vuelta y tener la oportunidad de despejarle el camino a Albert.

Los radios y las comunicaciones, confirmaban a Albert que los Cornwall ya no estaban en la pista, ni Annie había sido notada, al ser extraída de los circuitos de manera discreta. Eso lo agradecía Walter, sin poderle comentar nada aun a Candy sobre ese problema resuelto, hasta que terminara la carrera.

La escudería que manejaba de manera ilegal y siniestra amenazando a la novia de Cornwall, echaba chispas por ver a 4 de los corredores completamente bien y dando la delantera en el avance de la carrera. Esto les molestaba y culpaban a Andrew, quienes a la mitad de avance del circuito, se vengaban cerrando y obstaculizando el camino a Albert.

Candy que no estaba al tanto de nada, ni porque ahora estaba tantos en su contra, daba un avance enorme, para llegar a su costado y hacer romper el círculo de autos, que tenían varado y atrasado a Albert, este se despejaba y ahora era a ella a quien encerraban. Walter molesto gritaba pro no poder correr en una auto y darles choque a cada uno de esos malditos que tenían a su pequeña asustada.

\- Candy, frena. Salte de ahí y oblígalos a que te suelten con cautela, no corras riesgos.

\- Lo intento, no me dejan, me empujan cuando freno.

En un intento desesperado golpea al auto del costado y una de las piezas, sale disparada, cayendo en el frente de quien la tenía encerrada por el costado derecho, ahí, Candy pudo salir, pero los otros tres autos, la persiguieron hasta hacerle lo mismo y sacarla de la carrera.

Albert vio en cámara lenta, como Connor, era atacado por tres autos, ya había completado el circuito de la vuelta atrasada que le habían hecho, ahora tenía todo al frente y notaba como los golpes de Connor, rompían su casco y salían chispas en cada giro que daba el auto.

Walter desde la escudería y con sus piernas metálicas, corría tras el equipo de rescate, hasta donde aun giraba el auto de Connor. Tom lloraba, corría y gritaba

\- ¡Candyyyyy!

CONTINUARA…

* * *

 _ **Gracias por continuar leyendo, por ser parte del Candy mundo y por el respeto a las elecciones de los demás**_

 _ **Un abrazo a la distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Fic**

 **Peligro**

 **Mujer al volante**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

 _El instante más difícil, es creer que todo estará bien, que nada puede salir mal, el auto era de la compañía Andrew, las piezas ya estaban aprobadas, todo estaba en orden, revisado con tiempo, si, era la primera vez que corría la carrera, pero las pruebas con varios autos ya las había sopesado, todo estaba bien, ¿porque a ella? ¿Por qué ese empeño en lastimar a Albert? y después a ella, ¿por qué no a los demás?, ¿qué sucedía?, ya había encontrado un espacio libre, iba acelerando, los dejaría atrás y pronto, los detendrían al hacer un parada para el cambio de llantas o el cargado de gasolina, pero de ahí ya no podrían avanzar, la escudería Andrew, reclamaría ¡Dios! ¡Me golpearon! ¡Walter! ¡Tom! ¡Albert!_

 _Los giros del auto, fueron golpeando las cuatro esquinas del auto, parecía caer delicadamente, pero al hacerlo, las mismas llantas de esa esquina le daba rebote suficiente para seguir girando, por fuera podría pensarse que flotaba, que iba saltando a modo de un juego, donde una pequeña salta en un solo pie. Dentro del auto… cada golpe era una sacudida al cuerpo, que sujetado con los cinturones, estrujaban el cuello, la cabeza protegida por el casco, el traje protegido para no incendiarse, ¡protegido! ¡Protegido!_

 _¿Quién te protege de ti mismo?, ¿quién te puso a correr autos?, ¿quién te dio el primero para acelerar?, ¿por qué corrías a toda velocidad? esa sensación tan hermosa de la adrenalina a tu cuerpo, al saber que el viento no es nada, cuando te concentras, cuando sabes que la velocidad puede llegar a ser un medio, pero para ella era algo mucho más, era volar, era ser libre, ya no más el orfelinato, ya no más llegar tarde a los lugares… era sentir… lo mejor que hay en la vida… si, sentirte a ti mismo._

 _Un minuto, las imágenes a toda velocidad, cuando corría en el simulador con Walter, cuando ambos expresaban lo que era correr, como sentían lo mismo, como podían sentir libertad, cuando no estaban en una cárcel, no estaban en un encierro, podían haber sido pilotos, posiblemente solo choferes, pero ambos abrazaban la idea de una bandera ondearse y decir ¡lo logre! Como si fuera una meta personal. - ¡Sí!_

Veía como la parte trasera del auto saltaban piezas. _Como puede una persona con el cinturón puesto y sin retrovisor, ver hacia atrás… estaba sacudido, el asiento ya no estaba en la misma posición, pero ella veía a los niños en el asiento de atrás, aquellos que llevaba al colegio - ¡Corre Candy! ¡Vamos a ganar! ¡Ya es tarde!_

 _Una sonrisa al pensar en ellos, por supuesto que podía pensarlos, juntos, y… la esperaban a que regresara, - Candy, ¿serás nuestra madre? - Bueno, si Tom es un padre, pudiera pensar que soy la Tía, pero si los adoptan, tendrán un papá y una mamá que no los dejaran nunca, los amaran y formaran un hogar, pero mientras eso pasa, nosotros somos una familia. Los pequeños la abrazaban en sus recuerdos,_ era el cinturón de seguridad el que portaba realmente la sensación de abrazos.

El golpe en el casco, y el estrellamiento de este, la hizo volver a ver la carrera, el choque, _que tenía que hacer para volver, pero si ya se había salido una llanta y parte del eje, el estruendo del cristal del casco, la hizo pensar en él. ¡Albert! ¡Connor! No soy Connor, soy…_ Un golpe en la espalda y el giro del auto de nuevo.

A lo lejos, Tom corría como jamás lo había hecho, Walter parecía atleta de alto rendimiento, podía correr y no sentir nada, solo verla a ella, girar y girar fue lo mismo que su mente no podía pensar. ¡Mi hija!

Albert veía el auto de Connor al girar la vuelta, se desconcentraba por completo al ver el fuego en el motor, la velocidad disminuía y por más gritos de George en el aparato de sonido personal, solo pensaba en ella, _era su hermano, estaría llorando, si algo le pasaba a Connor, nunca se lo perdonaría, son gemelos, nunca vi su rostro, ella nunca dijo nada, nunca los vi juntos, Tom y Walter detenidos por la seguridad, ¿y ella? ¿Dónde estaría ella? ¿En la meta o con su hermano?_

Se perdía la concentración, molesto se quitaba el sonido diciendo que no podía continuar, se negaba a perder a su cuñado, era el gemelo de su novia, era de su equipo y esos desgraciados lo pagarían, pero si perdían Connor, Walter no se lo perdonaría, era su hijo. Y ella tampoco volvería a estar cerca, sería lo más terrible de todo.

El auto Andrew se salía en una pendiente y a toda velocidad cruzaba los pastos y el camino mediado vacío para llegar hasta donde se veía que se detenía el auto de girar, tenían que apagar el fuego, los carros de emergencias no eran tan veloces como el auto de carreras, el podía sacar a Connor. Ya no había carrera a ganar, había una vida que salvar y esa era la de su cuñado.

\- ¡Albert!

\- Lo siento George, puedo llegar antes, y lo haré, es el gemelo de mi novia, no lo dejaré ahí.

Los pilotos que lo vieron salir de la carrera, como si fuera una meta a vencer, algunos se desconcentraban y salían a los costados, la carrera continuaba, pero varios ya no lo hacían, el mismo Grandchester, no podía creer que Andrew abandonara la competencia, de pronto ya no deseaba ganar, no así, con él podría ser limpio, sin el… no sería un ganador. Terry molesto y viendo que los autos de la compañía que los había encerrado iban tras él, giraba el auto provocando que ellos salieran afectados. Esto lograba una sonrisa burlona, al menos se sentía que había ganado. No los había volcado, pero el giro los sacaba de la circulación y el… ya no continuaba, solo se detenía a ver a la distancia como Andrew frenaba cerca de su compañero y era quien lo trataba de sacar del auto. Se bajaba de su auto a ver el espectáculo al ver como con las piernas trataba de desatorar la puerta de su compañero y quitaba la malla protectora,

\- ¡Estúpido! Pero valiente. Al ver como lo elevaba en sus brazos, notaba que el piloto era muy pequeño, delgado y muy bajo, ya lo había visto, pero en los brazos de Albert a la distancia, podía ver cómo era frágil, no era como ellos, todos con cierta corpulencia.

Los segundos fueron vitales, Albert llegaba hasta que las ruedas que quedaban, aun giraban a toda velocidad. Salió disparado y buscaba entrar por él, estaba suelto en el volante, no se veía reaccionar y su casco lucía estrellado, lo tomaba quitando a golpes con las piernas la puerta.

La ambulancia atravesaba parte del lago interior y el pasto. Los autos de emergencias estaban por llegar, pero el rompía el cinturón al ver las llamas y el olor a gasolina, ambos traían el casco, portaban trajes especiales, pero no podían arriesgarse a probarlos, con una suavidad notaba lo ligero que era el cuerpo de Connor, pudo correr para alejarse, haciendo que los choferes de los autos se previnieran antes de llegar y frenaban al ver que ya lo había sacado, y que corría alejándose.

Ver explotar el auto, era algo que no esperaban, las piezas volaron en varias partes, el auto había sido modificado por el material, el tanque no era tan protegido o los golpes se los había llevado tan directo que se podría haber perforado. Varias de las piezas cayeron en la ambulancia rompiendo el cristal, una puerta caía en el motor de la camioneta especializada y una llanta caía rebotando por todos los que iban a su encuentro.

Él había cubierto con su cuerpo y su auto aun caliente por el esfuerzo de la velocidad, le sirvió de protección gracias a eso, ellos tuvieron donde esconderse de la explosión, al no sentir movimientos, le quitaba el casco y Connor poseía el mismo rostro que su hermana, sus cabellos estaban dentro de la capucha protectora y al retirarla, sus largos rizos, humedecidos por el calor, su olor y toda ella… eran Connor.

\- ¡Candy!

CONTINUARA…

* * *

 _ **Gracias por sus comentarios, por leer este fic y por la paciencia de su espera, deseando lo mejor para mi México querido,**_

 _ **un saludo especial a quienes leen y están pasando por tristezas y necesidades, mis oraciones y mi sincero cariño para ustedes**_

 _ **Un abrazo a la distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Fic**

 **Peligro**

 **Mujer al volante**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

Ella estaba en el lugar de su hermano, ¿Por qué? Las ambulancias aún se escuchaban lejos, pero hasta el sonido de otras unidades ya se escuchaba, pronto descubrirían que Candy había tomado el lugar de su hermano. ¿Algo le había pasado a Connor? Recordaba todo lo comentado, como al día siguiente Brown no había podido conducir el auto, podía ser ahora lo mismo, su hermana siendo enfermera debió haberlo atendido y… ¡Tomo su lugar! ¿Cómo pudo manejar esta unidad? ¿Lo habría hecho antes? ¡Imposible!

\- ¡Albert! ¡Albert!

Ella agonizaba y mencionaba su nombre, no podía continuar ahí, la tomaba en sus brazos y la subía en su regazo en su vehículo, al ser tan pequeña podía llevarla hasta el hospital, pero algo lo detuvo de hacerlo.

\- ¡Explosivos! ¡Nuestros autos explotan! Les pusieron explosivos. ¡Albert!

El espanto al entender lo que decía fue agonizante, de inmediato dejo su cuerpo y asomo su rostro donde habían estado golpeándolo en la carrera y si, ahí estaba un parpadeo constante, esperando recibir el impacto, ahora lo entendía, pero con la explosión aun sobrevivía su auto. El parpadeo de la luz, lo hizo correr. Tomando en sus brazos a Candy, como si de un bebe se tratara comenzaba alejándose de su propio vehículo, era posible que no explotara, pero el primer movimiento podría activarlo, ya había recibido varios golpes de las piezas, no podía exponerse.

Grandchester cerraba el entrecejo, ¿Andrew se estaba robando a su piloto y dejaba el auto? Las ambulancias ya estaban a doscientos metros, pero al ver como intentaba decir algo y huía de su coche, significaba, ¡peligro!

De inmediato tomaba su vehículo y arrancándolo como si no necesitara mucho calentamiento, se atravesaba rompiendo las murallas e impidiendo que los demás pudieran llegar, salía de su auto, gritaba deteniéndolos

\- ¡Peligro!

En la autopista, al centro lucían bellos lagos, estos daban una sensación de belleza al lugar, tratando de no dañar la ecología, o simplemente por ver que algunos necesitarían agua, al pensarlo, ahora podía ver que son útiles, pues la explosión fue tal que las piezas de nuevo volaban, incluyendo otras que ya habían caído y estas eran arrastradas de tal manera que parecía alcanzar la pista y jugar carreras con los autos que aún seguían en la carrera, uno de los que iba muy concentrado veía como una llanta y una sola puerta, acomodada de manera que se visualizaba el número, iba por el carril izquierdo, a tal velocidad que lo dejaba asustado, como si un fantasma manejara, se desconcentraba, era la puerta de Andrew la que lo rebasaba, y lo seguro era que la llanta también era de su auto, porque iban con la misma velocidad, como si él estuviera manejando.

Fue tal el impacto, que la seguridad corría a detener a quienes habían estado golpeando insistentemente los autos Andrew, la misma cuadrilla de su equipo explotaba, mecánicos tomaban a golpes a la cuadrilla de los autos sospechosos, era tal el enfado, que viendo una y otra vez las cámaras, como William, asomaba su cabeza a su propio auto, que aún continuaba en buen estado y como este tomaba el cuerpo de su amigo Connor y se iba con él en brazos, deteniendo con gritos a Grandchester, que estaba al otro costado y que se iba en marcha a ayudarlo. Pero al explotar, se ve el cuerpo de ambos pilotos Andrew entrar en el lago central de la pista y los cuerpos aun abrazados, flotaban en el centro sin moverse.

Son esos minutos, que parece que no son nada, que son instantes que cuentan, que son momentos que pasan, pero qué más da, minutos más o minutos menos, dile eso a la mujer que da a luz, al hombre que nada unos cuantos metros para una medalla olímpica, o a ese hombre que solo unos instantes bastaron para tomarla de nuevo en sus brazos y volar con ella de nuevo.

Por fin llegaban la ambulancia, los bomberos y demasiados autos que detenían el paso a los demás, si, Tom y Walter estaban dentro, ambos en las dos ambulancias uno cuidando a William, otro a su hermana, pues solo uno podía entrar y ambos no se esperarían, las ambulancias salían con el rostro de ambos corredores cubierto de oxígeno y si poderles ver el rostro.

La tragedia era mencionada por todo el mundo, tanto los que amaban las carreras de fórmula uno, como otros que no eran fanáticos, era tal el impacto al ver el saboteo de años, por fin ser descubierto, Annie era protegida por su novio, para que no diera entrevistas, pero la policía la mandaba llamar, y ellos tenían que estar presentes, los Cornwall, ahora sabían más a través de sus labios, todo lo que había estado pasando, desde que la habían obligado a interferir, solo para que no mataran a Archie. Ella lo amaba, era el amor de su vida, ahora tenía que pagar al haber ayudado a otros, pero al menos él estaba bien. Lloraba al verla y declarar que lo volvería a hacer, pero a su novio, lo quería con vida.

\- Señorita Britter, ¿usted drogó a los otros corredores?

\- No, la bebida ya estaba ahí, ellos hacían todo, solo que si no les ayudaba, tenían a un franco tirador siempre tras mi novio, varias veces me mostraron la luz en su cabeza, listos para disparar.

\- ¿Tuvo algo que ver con los corredores?

\- No, nunca los conocí realmente, me tomaban por resbaladiza o por engañar a mi novio, ellos mismos me decían que estaba loca, en ocasiones, ni querían hablar conmigo, pero debía estar ahí, para que ellos pudieran hacer lo que querían, solo les hacía conversación, me daba vergüenza, hasta fui insultada pro el señor Barretti, pero tenía razón, el solo me dijo que no merecía que Archie me amará. Que una mujer no es buena cuando busca a tantos hombres, pero yo… nunca me acerque a él demasiado, solo lo detenía en frente a la puerta de su camper, nunca entraba, le pedía de favor que… me dijera algo, que necesitaba algo de tomar o, cualquier tontería, tenía que esperar ahí, tres minutos, solo tres minutos y con eso, me dejaban volver a buscar a Archie, pero si le decía algo… no viviríamos para contarlo.

Archie, bajaba el rostro avergonzado, pensando como ella se enfrentaba todos los malos rumores por mantenerlo con vida, al estar amenazada, apretaba los puños, mientras su hermano y su novia, quien se escondía en su pecho, lloraba al escuchar todo el detalle de Annie al detective. Ella que siempre la había juzgado mal, resultaba que Archie era su único novio y que la respetaba, que había una relación limpia y sana y que solo había estado con él y el aseguraba que desde hacía tres años era su único novio.

En el hospital, William se molestaba, decía que no tenía nada y que solo había sido el impacto, que quería ver a su novia. Walter lo escuchaba y no podía dejar de llorar al saber que el no se daba cuenta que sus gritos estaban mostrando que no escuchaba bien y que su tono de voz era tan alto por no poder escuchar a los médicos.

Una enfermera le escribía en el pizarrón, que su novia estaba afuera, que el no escuchaba bien por estar tan cerca de la explosión que pronto se recuperaría, pero que no podía ver a su chica, que estaba siendo atendida.

William asentía, se calmaba y con toda serenidad, sin hacer ni un solo ruido aceptaba, se ponía de pie y se mareaba, luego se tomaba de la pared, se agarraba del carrito porta suero y como no les escuchaba, se disponía a salir de la habitación a buscar ver a Candy. Al salir con dos enfermeras tratando de ponerle una inyección y este se las arrebataba, veía a Walter y lo abrazaba, tomando el pizarrón der la enfermera le escribía en letra mal hecha "Perdóname, Candy es Connor"

Incrédulo al pensar que su chica había cubierto a su hermano, se distraía y un doctor tomaba la inyección de la enfermera y se la colocaba en la pompa, dejando de inmediato sedado a William, varios paramédicos varones, lo tomaban y lo introducían de nuevo a su habitación. Walter se quedaba ahí marcando a Tom, para que cambiaran de lugar, pero este no accedía, y se tenía que esperar a que alguien de los demás aparecerá para dejar a William con ellos, así poder ir a ver dónde tenían a su pequeña.

CONTINUARA…

* * *

 _ **Si tan solo escribir fuera todo, si soñar no cuesta nada, plasmar letras solo son teclas y un poco de tiempo, para que la historia diga lo que hay en los sueños, como formar la historia y hacértela conocer, si tan solo es eso, ojala fuera así de simple, deseando sea de su agrado, otro capítulo de esta linda historia, una chica, se hace pasar pro chico y ahora... todos lo saben.**_

 _ **Un abrazo a la distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Fic**

 **Peligro**

 **Mujer al volante**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

Escuchaba que lloraba, como siempre aguantándose y con gemidos suaves, debía ser Tom, pero ¿por qué llora? _Mi mente se fue a nuestros días en el orfelinato, si el siempre estaba conmigo…_

 _\- Déjala en paz, ella es mi hermana._

 _\- Cuando sea grande me casaré con ella, Tom._

 _\- No. Me la llevaré lejos de ti, Bob._

La espalda dolía, el cuerpo parecía estar entre las nubes, _reír al recordar a Tom discutir con Bob por mí, me hacía sentir apreciada, Tom siempre me cuida. La madre maría le había dicho a Tom, que yo siempre sería parte de su responsabilidad, porque él me había encontrado cuando llegue. La señorita Ponny, decía que Tom cambió mucho cuando me sostuvo en sus brazos, ya no se sentía solo, ahora me tenía a mí. Y yo… lo tenía a él._

Abría los ojos, mi mano estaba entre las suyas, Tom estaba llorando, me pedía perdón. Y yo… ¿sería perdonada? cuando le dijera como encontré a Fleming con otro hombre. Con un esfuerzo trate de despabilarme y hablarle, pero sentía mi garganta muy seca,

\- To… To…

\- No hagas esfuerzo, Candy, deja le llamo al doctor, deja le digo que ya despertaste. Con el antebrazo se limpiaba los ojos, estaba llorando a un lado de la cama, cerca, como siempre, Tom. Antes que la soltase lo detenía,

\- ¡Espera!

\- No hables, veras que pronto nos regresaremos a casa, dejaras ese departamento, te regresarás conmigo, no me casaré, yo te cuido, Candy, no dejaré que nadie te desprecie, que nadie te haga daño. No lo permitiré. ¡Te lo juro, Candy!

\- Tom. Antes de venir… descubrí a… Fleming… con otro hombre. Por fin se lo soltaba, tenía que hacerlo, sentía tanto cansancio que si me tardaba en hacerlo, no sabía si podría decírselo. El rostro de Tom fue de sorpresa, sus ojos aún estaban abotijados de las lágrimas, al quedarse en silencio. Cuando vio que ella iba a cerrar sus ojos de nuevo, volvió en sí y agregó,

\- No te preocupes Candy, nunca acepto casarse conmigo, siempre buscaba un pretexto, sabía que me cuidaba mucho cuando estaba con ella y la cuidaba a ella, si salía embarazada, era de dudarse, además… te tengo a ti, que me importa Fleming, si eres mi familia.

\- ¡Tom!

En eso entraba una enfermera y el doctor, al verla despierta se asombraban, de inmediato con cierta picardía el médico bromeaba después de tomar la tabla con hojas que sostenía, y comentaba abiertamente sobre una corredora mujer, que fuera tan posesiva que ni dejara solo a su novio correr.

Tom incrédulo volteaba a ver el rostro de su hermanita, ella estaba avergonzada y ruborizada, por la broma. El médico sonreía, la enfermera con cariño tomaba su mano y agregaba,

\- Si, también cuidaría mucho a mi novio, si fuera Andrew.

Tom salía para que la revisaran, pensaba que Candy no había perdido el conocimiento, que se dolía de su espalda, pero la enfermera dijo que se recuperaría pronto. Después meditaba en las flores tan bellas que mandó Walter para que conquistara a Fleming y le daba un puñetazo a la pared, todo lo que gastó para esa lo engañara, no se merecía todos los esfuerzos de su familia, ya le mandarían una caja con piedras para que se hundiera en el mar. ¡Hija del demonio! No merecía ni un solo pensamiento. Ni siquiera porque sabía moverse muy bien en la cama, en la cocina, en el baño… ¡Dios! Como no iba a ser, si practicaba con otro. ¡Mujerzuela! Nos cambiaremos de casa, no es un buen ejemplo para los niños.

En otra habitación, pensativo y sin dar muestras de haber despertado, William Andrew, se fingía dormido, veía a Walter que se movía de un lado a otro hablando por el celular y cerraba los ojos al ver que podía notar que estaba despierto, no podía escucharlo aun, pero tenía que escapar de ahí, necesitaba verla a ella.

Al hacerse el dormido, notaba que Walter salía de la habitación y vio hacia el pizarrón que dejo la enfermera, aun escrito decía claramente que Candy era Connor. Todo el tiempo no había un gemelo, era todo el tiempo ella. Qué bien le había tomado el pelo, pero antes a los Cornwall, que la firmaron primero, el se las robo como condición y… ya pertenecía al grupo Andrew. Una mujer corredora, su novia y campeona de autos de fórmula uno, no cualquiera puede manejar autos como estos. Y ella tan pequeña, tan conocedora, toda ella era suya, tenía que ser suya. ¡Candy!

Las lagrimas salieron al ver como apenas podía hablar y le había avisado de los explosivos. ¡Malditos! Mil veces malditos, se las pagarían muy caro, pondría toda una demanda, los enviaría a todos a prisión, cuánto tiempo llevaban haciéndolo, los autos eran golpeados, y desaparecía el explosivo. Si no fuera porque lo vio y cuando parpadeaba, como se incrementaba la velocidad de la luz y el parpadeo. ¡Candy! ¿La habré golpeado? ¿Caí encima de ella? ¡Sí! Pero le había colocado el casco para que no la descubrieran, sin embargo, había tirado el mío. Ahora solo saber si volvería a escucharla.

\- ¡Candy! ¡Candy! ¡Mi Candy!

\- ¿Señor?

Giraba al escuchar a lo lejos un susurro, era George. Le estaba hablando y podía escucharlo levemente, como si estuviera susurrando.

\- Habla más alto, George.

\- ¿No me escucha, Señor?

\- Ya te logro escuchar un poco, pensé que se me había roto el tímpano. Amigo, sácame de aquí. Quiero ver a mi novia, ahora.

\- Veré lo que puedo hacer. Trae lastimada un poco la espalda, es lo que me dijeron, ella se encuentra bien, Walter se fue a verla, ya me dijo la verdad. Albert le indico el pizarrón, para no gritarle al responderle y el asintió. Nunca había habido un Connor, era solo ella.

Afuera en los televisores, las noticias mencionaban cosas inauditas, cuantos detenidos, cuantos heridos, varios golpeados en el grupo de los cómplices y otro tanto lastimados de los mecánicos y del personal de la cuadrilla Andrew, que recibieron golpes con pinzas, llaves españolas y una variedad de golpes que se dieron dos hombres estaban atrapados con las llantas del equipo detenido, por los daños causados a los corredores.

La sorpresa en televisión era saber que al atender a Connor, resultó que no existe un joven, sino que era la novia de Andrew la que corría a su lado y fue quien lo protegió para detener a los que golpeaban su auto. Pasaban en esos momentos el video por helicóptero, donde Andrew se asoma a ver y corre a tomar a su compañera, para escapar de la posible explosión, que no tardó ni treinta segundos en que ya se activaba.

El heroísmo de Grandchester, al detener a todos los autos y atravesarse para que no corrieran la misma suerte. Hacían que varias cadenas televisivas buscaran entrevistas con él, ya que se había detenido para no continuar en la carrera, como solidaridad al grupo Andrew, que salía afectado.

\- Lo único que puedo decir, es que estoy sorprendido. Jamás imagine que Andrew se atreviera a poner en riesgo a su novia y dejarla correr, hemos salido lastimados muchas ocasiones, pero esconderla y hacerla pasar por hombre… ¡Vamos! Si hasta entró al vestidor de nosotros. Al menos sabe que estaba interesado en ella. Le mandé muchas flores a su casa, ahora se las mandaré al hospital. Tengan por seguro que en eso, si le gano al novio.

Las risas de los entrevistadores, fue general. La rivalidad entre ambos corredores era por mucho conocida, pero jugar a enviarle flores a la novia de su rival, era algo cómico, que estaba mostrando mas, el lado humano del gran corredor inglés Terry Grandchester, quien era de los favoritos de las chicas, y nunca pretendía a ninguna, siempre le llovían mujeres antes y después de sus participaciones, bromear con respecto a la novia que resulto ser la corredora… daba mucho de qué hablar, pues de inmediato se dieron cómicos detalles de cómo en la carrera Andrew iba atrás, después como ella fue y quitaba a los golpeadores que impedían el avance, para defenderlo y luego aceleraba… memes y dibujos donde la novia le colocaban un sartén en mano y mensajes que anunciaban, que ganará la carrera o dormiría afuera con la mascota. Colocando al corredor con un gato en la cabeza.

Todos los compañeros, visitaban el hospital, la seguridad se incrementaba y los fanáticos de las carreras eran los primeros en tratar de brincar los obstáculos, por un autógrafo.

Los Cornwall, no podían ir, pero se apararon ante todo lo acontecido y se escondían de las cámaras al no poder dar declaraciones aun.

-Paty, tenemos que irnos de aquí, Amor.

\- Si, pero no podemos dejar a Annie así, pobrecita, ¿si me hubieran hecho eso a mí?

\- Ni lo digas. Archie está conmocionado aun. Y Andrew, parece que no escuchaba, estaba gritando y… Johnson nos dice que…

\- ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Connor?

\- No. No hay un Connor. Todo el tiempo el tal Connor era Candy. El rostro de Paty era de sorpresa, pero no podía creerlo, sin embargo recordaba que era delgado y bajito y… siempre cubierto con el casco, con tantas fans jovencitas.

\- No puede ser.

\- Si, Andrew la destapa en cuanto la saco del auto y… si ves los videos, se ve que la vuelve a cubrir. El supo que era su novia.

\- Una corredora…. De fórmula uno.

\- Suena extraño. Y lo más irónico, fue Archie quien la convenció y obtuvo su firma. No logro comprender como.

CONTINUARA…

* * *

 _ **Iniciando un reto por subir capítulos y completar historias, ahora tengo a otra amiguita que espera este capitulo con muchas ansias**_

 _ **y antes de que salga bien goleada, mejor nos ponemos a escribir**_

 _ **Un abrazo a la distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Fic**

 **Peligro**

 **Mujer al volante**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

 **Peligro**

 **Mujer al volante**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

Candy se sentía mejor, ya caminaba en su habitación, los golpes y la caída de su novio encima, la había protegido, el casco había sido su mejor protector y el la había salvado. Walter por fin se decidía, molesto porque Tom no había querido soltar a su hermana, y peor aún, estaba tomando decisiones por ella, a tal grado que se la iba a llevar a América en cuanto la dieran de alta, no la quería en las carreras, y en eso estaban de acuerdo, pero era ella la que debía decidir, así que le pedía a una enfermera que le hicieran exámenes de laboratorio con pruebas de ADN entre su hija y el, para poderla reclamar y quitar el derecho de firma de Tom sobre Candy.

\- Doctor ¿puedo ir a ver a…?

\- Si, pero antes debo darle de alta.

\- Por favor. Le rogaba con gestos nobles haciendo ojitos y el bromita aceptaba, con la condición de que regresara a firmar su alta.

\- Bien, le diré a la enfermera que la acompañe, su hermano y su padre, no están aquí, así que la llevaran en silla de ruedas y esperara a que le dé su alta.

\- Gracias Doctor. Ella feliz y sonriente, deseaba ver a Albert, la había salvado y era ahora a quien le debía su vida. En silla de ruedas, le pedía a la enfermera que la dejara sola y que ella pasaría a hablar con él. Pasaba a la habitación donde serio y callado Albert miraba a la ventana, sin poder verle de frente ella comenzaba a hablar,

\- Hola, se que estarás molesto, supongo que… no te gusto el engaño, pero… no fue mi intención hacerlo, las circunstancias fueron las que… Un leve movimiento de él y Candy interpretaba como enojo, la hizo pasar saliva y continuaba - Yo, necesitaba trabajar y… me había quedado sin dinero, se me daba bien correr autos y… Walter… era mi paciente, yo… de verdad Albert ¡Lo siento mucho! No quiero que estemos enojados, yo… te amo.

El no giraba, continuaba sentado indignado ante sus palabras y con toda razón, lo había engañado, le oculto su identidad, le había inventado un hermano y estaba ahora en un hospital y ambos lo estaban, se habían puesto en peligro y… el tenía mucha razón en estar molesto y no responderle, las lagrimas salían sin poder evitarlo,

\- No tengo perdón, sé que te mentí, que te he fallado y que… mentir no es una cosa que beneficie a un noviazgo, supongo que… lo nuestro termino.

Albert continuaba sin responder y ella no podía dejar de llorar, estaba muy enojado y aun no quería hablar con ella, eso no era justo, pero debía aceptar que ella le había engañado a todos y más a él que era su novio, debió confiarle la verdad y no lo hizo, por eso no le dirigía la palabra, lo mejor era salir de ahí.

\- Tal vez te engañe, te mentí al hacerme pasar por alguien que no existía, pero… realmente te amo, nunca te olvidaré, gracias por la oportunidad. Gracias por haberme salvado, nunca te olvidaré.

Salía triste, tratando de regresar a su habitación se topaba a Tom, quien al verla llorar, la abrazaba,

\- Tranquila Candy, ya compre boleto, nos regresaremos y… hable con el orfelinato, ya no aceptaremos más niños, nos iremos de la casa y con el dinero que hemos ahorrado comprare otra, no tienes que llorar,

\- ¡Tom!

Candy continuaba conmocionada, Albert no quería responderle, estaba muy enojado con ella y tenía todos los motivos para estarlo, pero ella lo amaba. Tom firmaba el alta y Candy salía con Tom protegida por varios médicos para no ser vista.

\- Ya recogí nuestras maletas, nos iremos ahora, el boleto esta en zona privada, pedí que nadie te moleste, viajaremos por horas. Ella no respondía, estaba demasiado triste, Walter por su parte, preguntaba por los resultados de sus exámenes y estos todavía no estaban listos, se sentaba a esperarlos, meditando si por fin Candy resultara ser su familia. Prefería no saber si el resultado era negativo, pero si fuese positivo, le daría su apellido y la registraría como suya.

Una enfermera entraba a ver a Albert y este no la escuchaba aun, ella entraba hasta ponerse al frente y el escribía en el pizarrón "quiero ver a mi novia" ella le respondía escribiéndole "Acaba de estar aquí, vino a verlo" El se alteraba, se levantaba y molesto, salía corriendo por todos los pasillos, después de arrebatarse el suero que portaba aun, buscándola porque él no la había escuchado entrar.

El médico le tranquilizaba y lo llevaba a la habitación de su novia, misma que ya estaba vacía, molesto aventaba todo, llamaban a su administrador, quien le pedía que lo sedara, al verlo tan alterado, así permanecía dormido, hasta que pudiera recuperar su oído por completo.

Walter por fin le entregaban los resultados, se iba a la habitación de Candy y le informaban que su hermano ya había firmado su alta y habían salido, buscando la manera privada de hacerlo, molesto se guardaba los resultados en la camisa y llamaba a Tom, quien no respondía, marcaba al hotel y le informaban que el Señor había recogido los equipajes y pagaba las habitaciones liquidando la de él y la de su hermana. Enfurecido buscaba boletos, pero el último vuelo ya estaba saliendo en diez minutos y todos los pasajeros ya estaban listos.

Viendo a George, conversaba la situación y ambos se ponían al corriente de lo sucedido, dejándolos desarmados, pues por motivos de demandas, Andrew no podría irse y Connor quien era el corredor que debía declarar, no existía por tal motivo, Candy no estaba mencionada como testigo a declarar, por lo tanto, Walter, George y William, no podían irse al tener que esperar a que firmaran su declaración y que el abogado Andrew les consiguiera salir del país.

\- Candy podríamos vivir en un par de departamentos contiguos. Ella asentía y el la abrazaba, sus lagrimas le destrozaban el pecho, Candy estaba muy deprimida, y nada la hacía sentirse bien. Le dejaba en silencio y le colocaba almohadillas para que descansar y al continuar entristecida, se quedaba dormida por haber perdido a su amor, en esa maldita carrera.

Los días fueron de noticias tras noticias, mismas que Tom escondía una y otra vez a Candy, por fin encontraba un lugar, no sería departamentos, sino un pueblo alejado de todo, con bellos paisajes, escuela cercana para los dos menores bajo su cuidado y le haría bien a Candy para salir de esa tristeza, la clínica era pequeña, un rincón olvidado de todos, donde nadie los conocía y podían pasar como hermanos los cuatro.

\- Hay una clínica, ahí podrás trabajar, un taller, donde podre ver si me aceptan, y la escuela ya registre a los niños.

\- Si, Tom. Será muy bueno.

\- Tu auto me lo traje hace dos días, así que podrás manejar todo lo que quieras, las carreteras son muy tranquilas.

\- No quiero manejar, la escuela esta al cruzar tres calles, solo será necesario acompañarlos y de ahí buscaré trabajo en la clínica, Tom.

\- Como quieras Candy. Veras que nos irá mejor, te lo prometo.

\- Gracias Tom.

En Monte Carlo, después de dos semanas y con un leve dolor de cabeza, era dado de alta William, ya escuchaba un poco, tomaba medicamentos y se tranquilizaba, por todo lo sucedido, las carreras se habían suspendido y el gran prix de Australia se quedaría hasta el siguiente año. Derrotado y agotados, Walter por fin regresaba y buscaba a Candy y Tom, quienes se habían ido dejándolo solo. William, se hacía cargo de llevárselo con él, para que ambos buscaran a donde se habían cambiado de casa, la publicidad era enloquecedora, George estaba angustiado, su esposa comentaba que Candy se había puesto muy triste y le platicaba lo que había averiguado, como Candy estuvo tratando de pedirle perdón a William y el la había ignorado, eso hizo que el pelinegro se molestara y Jim que estaba ahí escuchando por primera vez oía a su padre alzar la voz

\- No escuchaba nada, después del impacto se quedo sin oír estuvo una semana completa sin escuchar y tuvimos que sedarlo varias veces por querer escapara para ver a Candy

\- Amor, ella dijo que le dio la espalda y… ella no sabe que el no la escuchaba. Jim bajaba la cabeza y triste se alejaba de la conversación que había oído, William si quería a Candy, no la había rechazado, fue Candy quien nunca supo que no la estaban escuchando. En cuanto le hablaran les diría la verdad.

CONTINUARA…

* * *

 _ **Ya pronto el final de esta pequeña historia, deseando les haya gustado, muchas gracias por cada comentario que han dejado,**_

 _ **Un abrazo a la distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	16. Chapter 16

**Fic**

 **Peligro**

 **Mujer al volante**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

Candy había dejado a los niños en la escuela y un periódico llamaba su atención, la noticia era bastante llamativa "El Corredor William Andrew, ha recuperado el oído, por fin vuelve a escuchar".

Pagando el periódico salía corriendo y llegaba hasta el taller donde Tom, reparaba un vehículo, de cambio de aceite.

\- ¡Tom! ¡Tom!

\- ¿Qué sucede, Candy?

\- William no escuchaba.

\- ¿No escuchaba? Ah, fue cuando te saco del auto, si, se quito el casco y cuando fue a ver que iba a explotar su coche, te tomo en sus brazos y corrió contigo, no alcanzó a ponerse el auto, eso aunado al agua, le provoco sordera, algo de los tímpanos.

\- Tom, ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

\- Pensé que lo sabías, por eso estaba gritando, no escuchaba y a todos le gritaba que quería ver a su novia, tuvieron que sedarlo varias veces.

\- ¡Tom!

Ella abrazaba el periódico, seria y cabizbaja le contaba a Tom como ella había ido a pedirle perdón y disculparse, mientras que Albert no giraba, ella pensó que estaba enojado, porque así lo imaginaba, pero ignoraba que no la escuchaba.

\- Candy, cuando saliste llorando, me destrozaste el corazón, sentí que algo había pasado, pero… hasta ahora hablas del tema, no sabía cómo ayudarte.

\- Lo siento, Tom. Fui muy tonta, y… asumí mi manera de pensar y… extraño a Walter y… quisiera ver a Jimmy y… extraño mucho a…

\- Se nota, ni siquiera te he visto volver a sonreír, yo… no sé cómo puedo ayudarte, me siento perdido, también perdí mi rumbo, pero no es lo mismo.

\- Tom, quisiera muchas cosas pero, ya es tarde. Veremos después que hacer.

\- Candy, gaste todo lo que tenía para rehacer mi vida y… eres mi familia, pequeña.

\- Lo sé Tom. Siempre serás mi hermano. Por cierto… la maestra se desilusionó al verme, creo que, esperaba que fueras a llevar a los chicos. Tom sonreía travieso, al saber que la maestra era bastante bonita. Tal vez la vida para él ahí, estaba bien, pero Candy… Candy necesitaba a Walter, necesitaba el ritmo que tenía, el podía quedarse con los niños.

En Chicago, William y Walter buscaban información sobre Candy y Tom. No fue difícil, el numero social de Tom se había activado y el de Candy seguido de él, estaban en un pueblo a las afueras de Chicago, no estaban tan lejos. Apenas descubrieron la información, y aunque no lo creyeran fue Walter quien manejaba a toda velocidad, William iba a su lado, aunque ya escuchaba, todavía no podía manejar, estaba desorientado y le habían advertido que no manejaría en varias semanas, negado a contratar un chofer y Walter molesto por regañar a Tom y su huída, se animaba a conducir con sus piernas metálicas, y recibiendo un permiso especial para lisiados,

\- Ves, William, lo que tiene uno que hacer por los hijos.

\- ¿Ya abriste los resultados del sobre?

\- No, quería decirle personalmente a Candy, que fuera lo que fuera que dijera el sobre, ella sería mi hija.

\- No puedo creer que lo dudes, es tan parecida a ti, solo me hubieras preguntado, todos los que saben que es tu hija, no lo dudan, tiene tu carácter, tu forma de nariz y tu color de ojos, es imposible negar que es tuya.

\- Aunque no lo fuera yo… no le perdonare que me abandonaran allá, le daré una buena friega a Tom, por llevarse a mi hija sin permiso.

\- Es su hermano.

\- Adoptivo, que,

Albert se quedaba serio, pensativo cerraba los ojos, aun podía visualizar el sonido de la explosión, su pequeña en sus brazos, no haberla visto por tanto tiempo, pensar que ella fue a verlo y que no la había sentido, que estuvo tras él y haberlo pensado molesto, cuando estaba tan orgulloso de ella. Darse cuenta de la verdad, no le sorprendió del todo, nunca vio el rostro de Connor, debió imaginarlo, sospecharlo, pero estaba más entretenido en conocerla, en conquistarla. Y ahora todos esos comentarios de las noticias lo tenían cansado, ya solo deseaba verla, como no la siguieron a ella, como no la buscaron, como no la encontraron, como tantas cosas. Mientras que a él, no lo dejaban ni de noche ni de día, tuvieron que escaparse y no contratar a nadie, ocultarse y salir como chofer Walter. Si George se enteraba, Jimmy también querría venir y lo primero que debía hacer, era abrazarla y que supiera que la amaba.

No la dejaría en ese pueblo escondida, tenía que hacerle entender que era el amor de su vida y que sin ella, las carreras ya no tenían sentido, eso que además no lo dejaría correr por estar incapacitado por seis meses. Eso, también podía servir, decirle que ella era enfermera y que podía cuidarlo, así al menos la tendría en casa.

\- Hijo, ya llegamos. Pasaron horas, pero no tantas con la velocidad a la que manejaba Walter. Apenas entraban al pueblo y en el primer taller, Tom estaba de espaldas, Walter hacía una sonrisa chueca y le jalaba a Albert la camisa, mostrándole donde estaba Tom. Candy caminaba por la calle, con los niños en sus manos, bajaba el rostro por el sol, y cruzaba la calle, para llevarle de comer a Tom y pasarse a casa a dejar a los chicos para sus deberes.

Sin hacer nada los dos hombres miraban la escena, pero no se abajaban, mejor era esperar y saber cuál era la casa donde vivían. Tom se daba un golpe en la cabeza y tomaba el paquete del sus alimentos, dándole algo a Candy, y llevando a los niños a casa.

\- Tengan cuidado, llegaré tarde, mejor acaban sus tareas, no los veré hasta mañana.

\- Tom no trabajes tanto, deberías…

\- Por ahora no Candy. No tengo animo de nada, vayan tranquilos, me dijo Sofía que estaban gestionando tu ingreso como enfermera, pero… temen que Doña Paty se quede sin trabajo, por eso note han resuelto eso, Candy.

\- No te preocupes Tom, todavía tengo dinero. Nos vemos en la noche, cuídate. Con un simple adiós de lejos se iba bajando el rostro, y caminaba tres cuadras, sin notar que el auto los seguía a cierta distancia. Entraba en el patio y los chicos corrían, mientras ella se notaba seria, sin su sonrisa típica, giro para cerrar y el auto se estacionaba, Walter bajaba de piloto y ella se regresaba sin cerrar

\- ¡Walter!

\- ¡Candy!

\- ¡Walteeeer!

Los niños al escucharla salieron corriendo, ella se iba hasta la puerta de la entrada, pero al llegar, alguien más bajaba del auto, con lentes obscuros, sus rubios cabellos largos y descuidados, su boca sin expresión alguna, y aun en los brazos de Walter, quien lloraba por tenerla de nuevo, ella no quitaba su mirada de quien estaba atrás.

\- Candy.

Ella se soltaba lentamente de Walter, quien ahora era abrazado por los niños y llevado dentro de la casa, el esperaba sentir su reacción, pero ella estaba nerviosa, y se reflejaba en sus manos,

\- Albert, supe que… me acabo de enterar que… yo… ignoraba que…

Ya no la dejo terminar, el había llegado hasta ella y la elevaba en sus brazos tomando por asalto sus labios. Con una desesperación que ambos mostraban al tenerse.

\- Candy, amor mío. No vuelvas a desaparecer. No sabes la angustia que hemos pasado, no sabes todo lo…

\- ¡Perdóname, Albert! Te pensé enojado y no sabía que no me escuchabas yo… te amo.

\- También te amo, jamás podría dejar de amarte. No puedes deshacerte de mi, no puedes dejarme así, como un auto viejo, solo por un choque, dame la oportunidad de demostrarte que soy tuyo, que valgo la pena,

\- ¡Albert! Yo, no sabía si me aceptarían como mujer.

\- Por favor, mi vida, eres mucho más valiosa por ser mujer y que ames los que tu padre y yo amamos.

Al decirle tu padre, ella se quedo seria, el lo notaba y le agregaba,

\- Bueno, lo de tu padre, todos lo hemos asegurado, aunque el se hizo unas pruebas de ADN, pero no quería abrir los resultados hasta estar contigo.

\- ¡Que!

\- En serio, Candy. Sus ojos, su nariz y la manera de ser muy similar, es imposible no asegurar que no son padre e hija. El mismo lo dudo, pero se hizo esos estudios y ahora no quiso abrir el sobre.

\- Ven, vamos a dentro. Aquí nadie nos conoce, casi ni ven televisión. Pero tampoco vayamos a asegurarlo, tu eres muy famoso, mejor será que continuemos dentro, necesito ver eso que hizo Walter.

Albert la abrazaba y no deseaba soltarla, ella tomaba su cintura y lo guiaba hasta su casa en el pórtico, lo miraba hacia arriba y el bajaba sin quitarse a un sus lentes, le sonreía, luego abría un par de puertas para ingresar y ella suspiraba al tenerlo a su lado.

Dos años después…

\- Tom, ¿no vendrás a casa?

\- Si, Candy. Pasaremos la Navidad con ustedes, mi esposa dice que el embarazo en es problema.

\- Me alegro, los niños quieren verte, Jimmy también estará aquí con su familia.

\- También quiero verlos. Desde la boda que no los veo.

\- ¿Irán los chicos de la escuadra?

\- Todos estarán aquí. Confirmaron que nadie se lo perdería, es la única vez que verás a Albert vestido de Santa.

\- ¡No lo creo!

Tom se reía, su mujer lo abrazaba consintiéndolo. Estaba embarazada pero aun le faltaban dos meses para dar a luz. Y deseaba ver a su cuñada Candy y a toda la familia. Aunque vivían en el pueblo, ella ya no estaba dando clases, Tom no quería que saliera en el invierno y se enfermara, la sobreprotegía y cuidaba mimosamente.

Albert sonreía con el grupo de amigos, entre mecánicos y corredores que se dieron cita para la cena de navidad en su casa. Desde que Candy lo había aceptado, no se perdió el tiempo, fue una carrera a toda velocidad, se casaron en menos de lo que la publicidad pudiera invadirlos, o que su rival Terrance Grandchester, quisiera continuar molestando a su novia. Ya que todavía continuaba esperando una oportunidad para correr junto a él.

Walter, estaba encantado, ahora había legalizado a su hija y adoptado a dos pequeños que ya lo querían como un padre, su viejo amor había regresado, pero no era precisamente Aurora, la madre de Candy, sino su primer amor, quien feliz de verlo de nuevo, se habían decidido a vivir juntos el resto de sus vidas.

Candy y Albert ya tenían un nuevo corredor, por el cual ya no podían continuar en las carreras, ambos continuaban con ese negocio, pero ya no piloteaban para competir, solo lo hacían como pasatiempo y en ocasiones especiales. Su hijo era su principal motivo, por lo cual después de la última ocasión y los resultados tan impetuosos, las demandas que habían pasado y los seguros que habían sido beneficiados, ya no era tan necesario continuar corriendo, ahora vivían a sesenta km/hr, tranquilo el paso y disfrutando de la familia.

\- Albert, ya es hora.

\- Ayúdame a ponerme la barriga. Le tomarás una foto a mi hijo conmigo.

\- Lo hará mi papá. Me vestí de duende para salir en la foto.

\- Mi duendecillo sexy, te ves preciosa, además te combina con tus ojos.

\- Y espera la sorpresa cuando termine la fiesta

\- ¡Caaandy!

\- Bueno, el niño se ha mantenido despierto mucho tiempo, apuesto a que caerá rendido esta noche, así que… no bebas mucho.

\- ¡Mi amor! Claro que no.

En el salón, los Cornwall, Grandchester y Brown con sus respectivas parejas, se burlaban al pensar que habían atrapado a William, y por fin lo verían vestido de Santa Clous. Los mecánicos no eran la excepción, y el mismo Jimmy, había alborotado a todos para que no se lo perdieran, pues aunque no era el verdadero Santa, sabía que a todos les había traído regalos.

Tom y su esposa aun no tenían niños, pero gozaban de sus mini cuñados, quienes no dudaban en abrazarlo al verlo y aceptaban con mucho cariño a la maestra del pueblo, quien ahora era ya parte de la familia.

Albert salía sonriendo "jo jo jo" y el primero que gritaba emocionado, desde el regazo de Walter era su hijo,

\- "tanta, tanta tanta cos"

Haciendo reír a su abuelo Walter y a su abuelita Katy, quienes se divertían al ver como de estar sentado se daba un salto tipo resorte. Candy de inmediato lo tomaba y lo colocaba en las piernas de su padre, Candy le pedía a Stear que tomara la foto, pues en cuanto lo hacían se unían ellos para la del recuerdo, desde Walter, su esposa, los pequeños, la familia de Tom y la familia de George, haciendo la toma más hermosa alrededor de Santa.

Los mecánicos hicieron lo propio y se unían a la foto cuando salieron la familia, luego los corredores, que deseaban la foto con santa, y Terry pidió estar en las piernas del duende a lo que Santa le dio un zape y todos reían por la broma pesada, que jugaban entre ellos.

La entrega de regalos, bonos y algunas sorpresas, hicieron de la noche muy familiar, su hijo estaba más que alegre, pues le había llegado un auto de carreras, que ignoraba era a control remoto y quien lo manejaba era su padre.

Ya tarde, cuando después de la cena y el brindis, se retiraban los invitados, algunos se quedaban en casa, y se iban a sus habitaciones, Walter le daba un documento a su hija Candy.

\- Hice todo lo posible por saber de ella. Murió al dar a luz, por eso estabas en el orfanato.

\- ¡Papá!

Ambos se abrazaron, recordando un minuto a la mujer que le dio la vida, que tuvo la mala suerte de fallecer después del parto por complicaciones, y que se había prometido Walter dar con ella, después de dar positivo aquel resultado de padre e hija.

Katy, se llevaba a los chicos a dormir, habían adoptado a dos de ellos, ahora contaba con una familia completa, después de pensar que siempre iba a estar sola, su primer novio, volvió por ella, después de que lo llamo. Hoy contaba con cuatro hijos, dos casados y dos pequeños, un nieto y otro por venir, pues Tom era el hijo mayor y pronto lo harían abuelo de nuevo. Sin embargo gozaban aun del primer año de su nieto William, quien les robaba emociones y ternura a todos, con su forma tan efusiva y sus sonrisas.

La madrugada no dejaba a más, Albert esperaba a su duendecillo y la sorpresa fue hermosa, mejor de lo que esperaba, porque el amor era apasionado, emocionante y aun después de estar agotados, su esposa tenía siempre algo que decir al final, que si ya se iba a dormir, lo mantendría despierto de nuevo.

\- Me invitaron a correr de nuevo

\- ¡Candy!

\- Les dije que no. Además estamos esperando otro bebe.

\- ¡Mi amor!

 _ **FIN**_

 _ **Feliz Navidad.**_

* * *

 _ **Esperando que la paz, alegría, la salud y la prosperidad, os invadan en esta Navidad**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por continuar leyendo, comentando cada capítulo de cada historia que sigo haciendo con mucho cariño**_

 _ **para... que me leas**_

 _ **Un abrazo a la distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


End file.
